Déjame ser el unico
by ulovetheblazer
Summary: El amor no es fácil la mayoria de las veces, pero hallar al "único" puede cambiar tu vida para siempre. Klaine fic situado despues de "Baby It's Cold Outside." Traducción de AraniaDuncan
1. Vacaciones de Navidad

La historia empieza después del episodio de "A very Glee christmas! y contiene a varios de los personajes cannon de Glee y algún otro OC.

_

_Pero, estoy enamorado de él y al menos el es gay._

Kurt todavía oía su frade dentro de su cabeza. Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que había confesado su amor por Blaine, había sido tan honesto con el profesor Schuester, dejando todo salir, y ni siquiera sabía lo que pensaba Blaine de esto. Entre tanto habían pasado bastantes mensajes entre ellos. Habían hablado apenas un par de días antes de navidad, más bien platicando algunas historias de las navidades y las vacaciones, pero la conversación se había sentido tensa, lo que confundía a Kurt todavía más.

Quería estar seguro que no estaba imaginando las miradas intensas que sentía que Blaine le echaba, o la manera en que volteaba cuando Kurt entraba a la habitación. Blaine siempre parecía estar tocándole – palmaditas en la espalda, abrazándolo por los hombros, pasándole el brazo por la espalda si caminaban juntos. Pero Blaine tampoco había hecho ningún avance hacia él, ninguna otra señal de que eran algo más que mejores amigos.

Kurt sabía exactamente como se sentía – su corazón deteniéndose y acelerándose cada que Blaine se acercaba, lo difícil que era mantener la compostura cuando Blaine andaba cerca. Cando él le había pedido de favor que le ayudara a practicar el dueto, Kurt sintió como su pulso se volvía loco, como si toques eléctricos pasaran por todo su cuerpo.

Habían coqueteado descaradamente. Sentirse perseguido por Blaine, oírlo llamarlo lindo … la emoción que lo embargaba cuando ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón, y sobre todo al verle a los ojos al final de la canción, todo eso había sido como nada antes que hubiera experimentado.

Finn siempre le había mantenido alejado, y aunque Kurt se solía emocionar cuando atrapaba a Finn viéndole, ese sentimiento de estar físicamente conectado con alguien, poder verle a los ojos sin tener que bajar la mirada era algo completamente nuevo para él.

_"¿Me lo estoy imaginando? ¿De nuevo? ¿El también estaba coqueteando conmigo, no? ¿O nada mas lo estoy imaginando?"_

Tirado sobre la cama, vistiendo sus jeans ajustados con una playera negra, Kurt contemplaba la recamara que ahora compartía con Finn. Sus padres habían querido cambiarse a una casa más grande cuando se casaron, pero al pagar la primera colegiatura de Kurt en Dalton, y con el hecho de que Kurt estaba casi todo el tiempo en el colegio, habían decidido que Finn y Carole mejor se mudaran a la casa Hummel.

La habitación antes impecable de Kurt, ahora definitivamente estaba más desordenada, más "olorosa" y sobre todo menos "chic". ¿Era culpa de ese horrible cobertor azul, o de la espantosa lámpara de americano, o por el poster del Estadio de Ohio? Kurt no podría asegurarlo, pero eso de compartir habitación con su "hermano" era a partes iguales hogareño y desagradable.  
>q95;<p>

Finn, Burt y Carole estaban arriba viendo algo en la televisión; Kurt estaba cansado y era una muy buena excusa como para encerrarse en su habitación y pensar en Blaine. Tenía el iPod a un lado, los audífonos puesto, pero sin ponerle play. Había descubierto que mantener esa pose funcionaba bastante bien para mantener a la gente aleada. Uno de los muchos trucos que había descubierto en ese tiempo en Dalton.

Terminó recostándose bocarriba, sintiendo la frustración recorrerle. Soltó un suspiro…. Como quería tener a Blaine con el. Esos ojos … su cabello oscuro, la sonrisa capaz de derretirle cada neurona. Kurt podía sentir como el deseo iba escalando por su cuerpo.

_Detente. No te hagas esto. Dale tiempo. Ok, piensa en otra cosa, música._

Kurt pulsó el botón de shuffle, mirando la pantalla casi con ironía cuando vio la canción que se reproducía. _genial… ahora el universo conspira en mi contra_ pensó mientras optaba por cantar con la canción

_I've got a sick obsession,  
>I'm seeing it in my dreams<br>I'm looking down every alley,  
>I'm making those desperate calls,<em>

Regañándose a sí mismo, recordó el incomodo y ridículo mensaje que le había mandado a Blaine el día de Navidad.

Así que en lugar de seguir quejándose y recordando cada estupidez, o eso le parecía en ese momento, empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, todavía recostado.

Fue cuestión de instantes que se levantara y dejara que la música fluyera por él, mientras movía las caderas y cantaba a todo lo que daba, bailando por toda la habitación, olvidando a todo el mundo, incluyendo las otras personas que estaban en su casa.

Y si Kurt hacia show, lo hacía completo, y terminó sentándose frente al espejo del tocador, contemplándose mientras seguía cantando, sonriendo y coqueteando con su reflejo, como le gustaría hacerlo con Blaine

"Kurt?"

Kurt brincó al oír a Finn, y giró para darle la cara, sintiendo como s ele iba la sangre del rostro.

"Wey… estas cantando muy fuerte."

"Ahm si… creo que me emocione, lo siento," Kurt dijo avergonzado.

"ok," el chico más alto nada mas contestó. "¿Qué estabas cantando?

Kurt, tratando de recobrar la compostura. "ahm... Ke$ha… es…tiene actitud."

"Ah... si" Finn obviamente no tenia la menor idea de quien era Ke$ha. "Eh... estoy cansado… ¿Cuanto te vas a tardar para poder apagar las luces?".

"Sabes que me tardo unos 45 minutos con mi rutina de limpieza, Finn" Kurt replicó, sarcástico y sonriente.

"¿Y todavía no empiezas?" Finn se quejó, irritado y enojado. "Ugh", soltó dramático, dejándose caer sobre su cobertor.

Kurt intentó no reírse, pero no podía, incluso Finn se reía con la cara pegada a la almohada.

Kurt tomó su pijama de satín azul y se dirigió al baño, sonriendo para sí mismo, agradecido de que él y Finn hubieran podido dejar atrás toda la incomodidad entre ellos, y habían logrado encontrar un punto donde compartían espacio como hermano.

Exactamente 45 minutos después, Kurt salió del baño, para ir a la sala a desearle buenas noches a su papá y a Carole. De lejos vio a su padre y a Carole acurrucados en el sillón, la cabeza de ella descansando en el hombro de él. Sintió algo en el pecho al recordar haber visto a sus padres así hace muchos años, pero de todas maneras estaba feliz. Su papá había encontrado alguien a quien querer y que le quisiera; el sabia lo afortunados que eran ambos de tener a Finn y a Carole con ellos.

Kurt caminó al sofá, carraspeando para llamar su atención.

"Nada mas quería darles las buenas noches," les dijo, dándoles un beso, a su papá en la frente y a Carole en la mejilla

"¿A qué hora van a irse a la fiesta mañana?" preguntó Carole.

"Mercedes dijo que debíamos de estar ahí como a las 9, para tener tiempo antes de que den las campanadas."

"ok, descansa cariño" dijo ella "Buenas noches hijo" respondió su padre, acomodándose junto a su esposa para seguir viendo la televisión.

Finn estaba completamente dormido, tirado bocabajo sobre la cama, todavía completamente vestido. Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza. La vista de su increíblemente alto hermano en la cama individual lo seguía haciendo reír. Las piernas y pies de Finn colgaban de la cama y el brazo que colgaba del colchón casi rozaba el suelo. Kurt recogió una manta del piso, tapando a Finn antes de apagar las luces.

Sonriendo, Kurt se deslizo entre sus sábanas de algodón egipcio, intentando dormir… aunque sabía que terminaría pensando en cierto chico de ojos almendrados.

q95;

_

Podía sentir la suave presión de los labios del chico sobre los suyos, primero despacio, roces, haciéndose mas profundo con cada vez, con mas urgencia. Las manos acariciando sobre los torsos, removiendo las camisas. El mundo alrededor de ellos volviéndose humo cuando las manos del chico se metían bajo su cinto.

Blaine se sentó derecho en su cama, jadeando. La luz todavía estaba prendida, y buscó por el reloj mientras intentaba recobrar el control tanto de su aliento como de su cuerpo. Las 10pm apenas. Todavía faltaban horas para que sus padres regresaran de la Gala de Arte junto a su hermana, Caitlin y su prometido, Theodore.

Blaine echó una mirada por las maletas bien arregladas de Theodore hasta la cama hecha perfectamente. Era la primera vez que Blaine había tenido que compartir la habitación con alguien en el condominio. Y después de acostumbrarse a compartir habitaciones en Dalton, no le molestaba a Blaine tener que hacerlo con Theodore, siendo este bastante consciente como compañero, pero aun así, el tenerle ahí, cambiaba toda la dinámica de la familia Anderson.

Los Anderson habían estado viniendo a su retiro en Aspen por la semana de Navidad y Año nuevo desde que Blaine tenia memoria. Era la única semana del año que el Sr. Anderson dejaba los negocios para pasar tiempo con su familia. No que eso significara que dejara el celular, pero al menos no estaba en la oficina. Durante el día todos esquiaban, y en las tardes, mientras sus padres iban a todos los compromisos sociales, él y Caitlin pasaban el tiempo en el condominio, viendo películas, jugando, platicando. Pero ahora, con Theodore ahí, con su dinero y su buen nombre, las prioridades de su hermana habían cambiado y parecía que ella necesitaba ser vista en los eventos con el

Blaine extrañaba sus tardes juntos, pero también le agradaba Theodore, y sabía que era una buena pareja para su hermana. Más de 1.80, rubio, de ojos verdes y atlético, cuando por primera vez había conocido a Teddy, (como su hermana lo llamaba) era como si hubiera visto un diseño salido de la imaginación de su hermana. El hecho de que fuera inteligente, amable, centrado y de una "buena familia" cerró el trato. Caitlin había logrado completar el desafío de hallar alguien perfecto para ella, y Blaine solo esperaba encontrar ese "final feliz" con alguien (¿quizás con Kurt?) algún día.

El estomago de Blaine gruñó mientras se dirigía a la cocina, se terminó haciendo un sándwich mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo en silencio, viendo la nieve caer. A veces, Blaine sentía que era difícil estar solo, pero con la cabeza llena de cierto contratenor el tiempo parecía volar. Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando en lo ridículo que era perderse en los ojos de alguien, cuando ese alguien estaba miles de kms lejos.

_"Debería llamarlo"_ pensó Blaine, pero al ver la hora, 10:35pm suspiró, eso significaba que en Ohio eran las 12:35, definitivamente demasiado para llamar a quien sea. Él no quería perturbar el sueño de belleza de Kurt, aunque esperaba que el chico no se pusiera aun más bello. _Mañana, mañana le hablo para desearle Feliz Año_

Eso parecía una buena excusa. Quería llamarlo con tantas ganas, pero estaba tratando de no abrumarle. No sabía exactamente como habían quedado. Si, de seguro habían pasado mucho tiempo coqueteando, casi siempre él empezaba, y Kurt parecía interesado, pero Blaine no estaba seguro.

Además, el sabía que Kurt quería pasar todo el tiempo libre con su papá, con Carole y Finn, y todos sus amigos de New Directions. _Kurt está ocupado y no piensa en mí,_se dijo a sí mismo. _Necesito darle mas tiempo y espacio_

SE terminó su sándwich, dejando los platos en el fregador, decidiendo que era mejor meterse a bañar y acostarse, porque al día siguiente estaría despierto toda la mañana. Caitlin y Theodore no iban a ir a la fiesta de Año Nuevo con sus padres, y en lugar de eso, estarían los tres en un maratón de películas y videojuegos.

Al meterse al agua humeante, sus pensamientos regresaron inmediatamente hacia Kurt, como siempre q se metía a bañar, o se recostaba, o comía…. La calidez del agua junto a la imagen del chico q quería haciendo cosas con Blaine, que sabia aun no estaba completamente listo para hacerlas, pero… en la regadera era el único lugar que no había problema con eso.

Cuando finalmente Blaine terminó, respirando pesado, temblando, sintió esa calidez dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. El solo pensar en Kurt le volvía loco, pero no era solo el pensamiento de lo que quiera hacerle a Kurt, o lo que quería que le hiciera el chico a él. Era todo lo que tenía que ver con Kurt, todo lo maravillaba. Parado aun bajo el agua empezó a cantar

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

Blaine se recargó en la pared, dejando q el chorro de agua callera a sus pies, dejando que el rostro de Kurt llenara su mente, mientras cantaba, casi como si le tuviera enfrente.

No había otra solución. Blaine tenía que hablar con Kurt mañana, pero primero debía ir a dormir.

"Kurt?" Kurt movió los ojos de la ventana, donde veía la nieve acumularse hacia el rostro de Mercedes

"Kurt, ¿estás bien? Has estado viendo la ventana como un buen rato."

"Ah… si, solo que la nieve se ve hermosa," Kurt dijo, sentándose más derecho.

Mercedes lo miró incrédula. "Chico, estas alucinando si crees q voy a creerte esa mentira."

Kurt sonrió, sabia mejor que nadie que no podía mentirle a Mercedes.}

"Suéltalo"

La mente de Kurt divagó hacia Blaine, como parecía hacerlo seguido. El se había emocionado tanto cuando el chico mayor le había hablado más temprano. Blaine se había portado igual de coqueto, y parecía bastante feliz de hablar con él. El corazón de Kurt había latido furioso durante toda la conversación.

Habían hablado de las aventuras de Blaine esquiando, y Kurt había casi babeado al imaginarlo deslizarse por la montaña, el cabello rizado moviéndose por el aire y casi boqueó al imaginarle mirándole a través de los goggles.

Cuando Kurt había dicho que no se imaginaba a si mismo esquiando, Blaine había respondido casi con una risita "Has bailado con tacones de 12 cms, Kurt. Esquiar no puede ser tan complicado!" Kurt había compartido hasta los detalles de sus nuevas adquisiciones de vestuario, incluyendo un suéter largo y ajustado color verde esmeralda. Pero cuando Blaine soltó un "Estoy seguro que tus ojos se verán hermosos con eso", Kurt se sonrojó hasta las orejas, perdiendo la respiración por un instante

La conversación había continuado un muy rato, tanto que Kurt había puesto a Blaine en el altavoz mientras se vestía y arreglaba.

A las 8:45, Kurt estaba listo para irse, y no sabía cómo colgar el teléfono, sobre todo porque realmente no quería hacerlo. Y ese fue el momento que Blaine escogió para iniciar un tema completamente nuevo.

"Ah, los Warblers actúan cada año en el Baile de Invierno, y están aceptando sugerencias para ver que cantamos. ¿Alguna idea?" Blaine preguntó al cambiarle el tema.

"_¿Baile de invierno?_ Kurt se preguntó. _¿Qué demonios era eso y porque jamás había escuchado de eso? Si los Warblers iban a presentarse, eso significa indudablemente una oportunidad para conseguir un solo o quizás un dueto._El corazón de Kurt se aceleró

"Kurt, ¿sigues ahí?"

El sonido de la voz de Blaine sacó al chico de sus cavilaciones, "Estaba tratando de pensar," dijo recobrándose de la sorpresa. "Si no te molesta… ¿Qué es un Baile de invierno?"

"Wey! Vamonos!" Finn gritó desde las escaleras. "Si no nos vamos, Rachel va a programar todas las listas de reproducción y no va a dejar que cambiemos la música"

"Lo siento Blaine" se disculpó "pero tengo que colgar, Finn ya me está gritando para irnos"

"Ah sí, la fiesta de Año Nuevo con tus amigos. No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Perdona por entretenerte."

"No importa" respondió casi de inmediatamente

"Que te diviertas" le deseó, "Y me saludas a Mercedes"

"Lo hare!" y preguntó dudoso. "¿Hablamos mañana?"

"Genial!" respondió Blaine quizás mas emocionado de lo que debería, aunque por eso el corazón de Kurt volvió a esa arritmia que parecía cargar cada que hablaba con el Warbler.

Ambos colgaron, soltando suspiros dramáticos. Kurt rápidamente agarro su abrigo y su sombrero, casi volando a la puerta.

"Ah... Kurt? En serio, ¿que pasa? Mira que casi empiezas a babear," Mercedes dijo con un tono que ya no era tan juguetón.

Kurt se limpió la boca con el reverso de su mano, deslizándose un poco más hacia Mercedes, para mantener la conversación lo mas privada posible.

"Chico, estas enganchado!" le dijo después de que Kurt terminó de explicarle todo lo que había pasado. "¿Tu crees que te invite a este baile?

"Eso seria…. Pero no sé. Somos amigos, y no hay ninguna razón valida para creer que somos algo mas, excepto por cómo me siento, por las idioteces que hago frente a él y todas las pistas del tamaño de la habitación que le aviento cada segundo.

"Dale tiempo, Kurt. Estoy segura que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de todo", Mercedes dijo, viendo hacia la máquina de Karaoke. "Pero ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer, es acaparar los micrófonos y salvar a todos de que Rachel inicie su decima canción seguida." Ella sonrió y tomo a Kurt de la mano, que la siguió obedientemente.

La medianoche vino rápida y después de todo el drama de quien iba a besar a quien durante las campanadas, todos los miembros de New Directions se pararon frente a la televisión, viendo la cuenta regresiva. Justo a la 12° campanada todo el grupo empezó a cantar y a besarse y abrazarse. Kurt primero le repartió besos a Mercedes, después Rachel y terminó recibiendo sonoros besos en la mejilla de Quinn y Brittany, incluso uno de su mega-alto hermano, que al dárselo en la cabeza hizo que todos se rieran.

Era bueno estar en casa, con todos sus amigos. Sintió casi un dolorcito en el pecho al darse cuenta de que tendría de que regresar a Dalton en apenas un par de días.

Justo después de la medianoche, Kurt se escurrió al pasillo de la entrada para mandarle un mensaje a Blaine

"Feliz año nuevo! _K_

Blaine agarró el teléfono cuando vibro, sonriendo la ver quién era. Agradeció mentalmente que su hermana y Teddy estuvieran tan entretenidos jugando tenis en el Wii como para bromear con él al ver su rostro emocionado.

"Feliz año a ti tmb! Pero, todavía nos quedan un par de horas por aquí. ¿como se ve el 2011 ahi? _B_

"Perfecto! Lo esperare con ansias!. Pero ahora tengo q ir a patear el trasero de mi hermanita jugando tenis en el Wii" _B_

"Diviertete! Te hablo mañana! _K_

Eran casi las 5 am cuando los créditos finales de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo aparecieron en pantalla. Hace buen rato que Caitlin y Teddy se habían dormido en el piso, Teddy recostado sobre su espalda, la cabeza de la chica en su pecho. Blaine había acaparado el sofá, para no molestarlos y poder dormir.

Kurt se había despertado temprano, listo para introducir a Carole en el "Festival de Comida de Año Nuevo de la Familia Hummel". Cada Año Nuevo, Kurt se levantaba temprano a preparar cantidades industriales de comida para pasar el día viendo desfiles y americano. Burt usualmente trataba de ayudarle, pero Kurt se había hecho tan hábil en eso, que mas bien era por intentar pasar el tiempo juntos.  
>Entre ellos preparaban todos los posibles desayunos que podían- panecitos, muffins, rollos de canela, ensalada de frutas, huevos revueltos con tocino, jugo de naranja fresco- Los Hummel quizás no tenían costumbres tan elaboradas para Día de Gracias o una enorme cena de Navidad, pero el Desayuno de Año Nuevo era su equivalente.<br>LA mamá de Kurt decía que era una excelente manera de empezar el año, con una celebración y ella había sido una excelente cocinera, y poder preparar tanta comida en la mañana, les permitía pasar juntos todo el día, viendo el Desfile de las Rosas y el Rose Bowl. Así había instruido a Kurt desde pequeñito. Ahora, el se hacía cargo de todo y había descubierto que Carole era mucha más ayuda que su padre, y disfrutaba también de su compañía en la cocina.

"Chicos! El desayuno esta listo!" Carole gritó y el sonido de los dos hombres casi corriendo a la mesa les hizo reír.

Después del desayuno ya estaba casi empezando el Desfile de las Rosas. Kurt y Carole platicaron sin parar de la creatividad de cada carro alegórico y la manera en que usaban las flores. Burt y Finn solo se sentaron por ahí, leyendo el periódico, dando vueltas a la cocina por comida. Pero cuando el juego empezó los papeles se invirtieron. Carole, Burt y Finn se posesionaron del sillón frente a la televisión, apoyando al equipo y Kurt se sentó en el sillón individual, las piernas colgando del descansabrazos mientras leía su montón de revistas "Vogue", viendo a veces la escena por el rabillo del ojo, murmurando de vez en cuando "Papá… relájate, tu corazón…"

Después de medio tiempo, Kurt supo que era el momento para hablarle a Blaine, los otros miembros de la casa estaban tan metidos en el partido que nadie lo extrañaría. Kurt se fué hacia su habitación, marcándole.

"Hey" respondió Blaine mientras se levantaba, saliéndose de la habitación donde estaba viendo el partido junto a sus padres, Caitlin y Teddy.

La conversación fluyó fácilmente, mientras Kurt le platicaba acerca de las presentaciones que hicieron con el Karaoke y todo el drama que se desató a la hora de los besos de medianoche, pero no le conto de su conversación con Mercedes. Blaine le contó como realmente había vencido a su hermana en el tenis y aun seguía siendo el campeón del Wii, pero no le dijo de la maratón de películas de Harry Potter que le había mantenido despierto toda la noche. No quería que Kurt se diera cuenta de esa parte suya, no sabía muy bien como tomaría el chico ese lado ñoño y nerd de su parte.

Los dos chicos pensaban lo genial que era poder platicar con el otro de nuevo. Habían extrañado sus momentos juntos, ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de su pecho cuando estaban juntos.

Una hora después, Kurt estaba desesperado por regresar al tema de conversación de la noche anterior. Blaine, al contrario, recargado en la cabecera de su cama, hacia lo que podía por no quedarse dormido, estaba agotado después de menos de 3 horas de sueño y estar solo en su recamara, con nada más que la dulce voz de Kurt arrullándole como que no ayudaba en absoluto

Kurt tuvo que reunir todo el coraje, "Ah... entonces, platícame algo mas de esto del Baile de Invierno"

"ah, es divertido. Nos vamos en una limo, los Warblers actuamos, bailamos," La cabeza de Blaine caía hacia adelante mientras intentaba seguir despierto. El corazón de Kurt brinco emocionado al oír eso del baile. "El papá de Wes es amigo del dueño del hotel donde se realiza todo, así que los Warblers y sus parejas tenemos reservada la Suite Presidencial para después de la fiesta."

_"Citas!"_ La mente de Kurt se aceleró. _Blaine dijo que había citas y parejas! Daria lo que fuera por ser su cita!"_

La barbilla de Blaine pegó en su pecho, estaba perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño.

Después de un momento, Kurt se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Y todos tienen parejas?"

Blaine se movió, intentando despertar. "ah ¿Qué? Perdón."

Kurt no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomar la reacción de Blaine, pero tomo aire con fuerza y volvió a preguntar.

"Ah, no, no tienes que llevar una cita. Algunas personas nada más van en grupo. Digo, los Warblers vamos en grupo porque tenemos la presentación. De hecho, todo mundo va, pero no tienes que llevar pareja."

"Ah," Kurt se sentía un poquito decepcionado. "¿Llevaste pareja el año pasado?"

"Eh Sip fui con Mark," Blaine dijo, sin darse cuenta, porque luchaba por mantener los ojos abierto.

Kurt sintió como su rostro se encendía de celos y coraje. El sabía exactamente quien era Mark. Ese tipo mayor, estudiante de último año, que había acogido a Blaine bajo su protección y lo había llevado a ser solista. La primera cita de Blaine. El primer beso de Blaine. Habían sido pareja un tiempo y se habían separado amistosamente.

"Oh" fue lo único que pudo responder Kurt. El silencio después de esto hizo sentir a Kurt incomodo. Lo que no sabía era que Blaine estaba prácticamente dormido ya, soñando entre dormido y no, justo en ese momento en como seria pedirle a Kurt que fuera al baile de invierno con él y poder besarlo al final de la noche.

Después de que el silencio tomara demasiado tiempo, Kurt se animo a hacer la única pregunta que en ese momento le importaba la respuesta. No podía seguir suspirando por un tipo que no sentía nada por él, así que reunió todo el coraje y valentía que usualmente Blaine le daba.

"Eh… y ¿vas a llevar pareja este año?"

La respuesta murmurada de Blaine fue casi incoherente, pero Kurt pudo al menos oírle decir, "ir con el grupo."

Kurt simplemente se desinfló, sintiendo las lagrimas asomarse a sus ojos, junto a ese dolor como si perforaran su estomago. Blaine no le iba a pedir que salieran juntos. El simplemente no se sentía de esa manera por Kurt.

"Hey Blaine, me tengo que ir," mintió, tratando de no llorar al menos mientras aun siguiera en la llamada. "TE veo el lunes de regreso en la escuela." Ni siquiera espero a que Blaine le respondiera, lo que probablemente fue bueno porque Blaine había caído profundamente dormido, aferrado a su celular.

Tan pronto como Kurt colgó, dejó el teléfono en el colchón, deslizándose al piso, se abrazo a sí mismo, disolviéndose entre lagrimas.

Después de varios minutos de llorar intensamente, Kurt alcanzó su iPod, poniendo la música lo más alto posible, dejando q las lagrimas siguieran fluyendo

_Run just as fast as I can  
>To the middle of nowhere<br>To the middle of my frustrated fears  
>And I swear you're just like a pill<br>Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
>You keep makin' me ill<em>

Cantaba siguiendo la canción, a veces sin poder continuar con la letra de Just like a pill por las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro. Deseaba poder huir de todo lo que sentía, no podía soportar quien quisiera tanto era quien le hacía sentir así. Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía perder a Blaine y que lo más importante era seguir teniéndole como amigo, eso significaba todo su mundo para él. Kurt solo tenía que encontrar la forma de poder olvidar a ese tipo perfecto.

_En el próximo capitulo: Los chicos regresan a Dalton y el Baile de Invierno se aproxima. Pero claro, primero tienen q sobrevivir a los finales_

Notas finales:

Hey! Les traigo otra traducción, esta vez de Arania Duncan (.net/u/2711687/AraniaDuncan)que me ha encantado, todavia esta en progreso, pero ya tiene escritos sus 12 capitulos, asi q tenemos tiempo para alcanzarla.

Espero les guste, personalmente, me encanta su Klaine, es dulce, dramatico y Blaine... es simplemente perfecto en esta historia.

Les dejo los links a las canciones q usamos en la historia

Your Love is My Drug – Ke$ha - (/9VE9vbFe2Kc)

Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney - (/GAG3hJ50_Vc)

Just Like a Pill – Pink - (/fPPA9Wum584)

Pueden ir haciendo sus predicciones de como va esto, sus comentarios son como la pila para seguir traduciendo rapidamente (XD lo juro no es chantaje ajjaaj) y estoy abierta a sugerencias de como que tipo de historias se les antoje q traduzca... ando buscando tambien algo un poco mas angst y dark, q opinan?


	2. De regreso a la escuela

**Capítulo 2: De regreso en la escuela**

Blaine estaba sentado en la sala común de la escuela, con una taza de café entre las manos y viendo hacia afuera, a través de la oscuridad, con una copia de _"El gran Gatsby"_en el regazo. Afuera de la enorme ventana podía ver el césped alrededor de los 4 dormitorios y el área común de Dalton. Los ojos de Blaine pasaron del Edificio Westcliff que albergaba la cafetería, una biblioteca y varias salas de estudio comunes. Después pasaron al edificio Grayson y la Casa Craven, residencia de los atletas de Dalton. A la derecha de la sala común, Blaine podía imaginarse la Casa Muir que albergaba a los "cerebros" de la escuela, aquellos que participaban en los clubs de Debate, la Liga de Matemáticas, el Club de las Naciones Únicas y el de Futuros Empresarios.

Mejor volteó a ver la sala donde estaba, sus ojos descansando en el piano. La sala Trinity era la única que tenía un piano de todos los dormitorios, porque era el lugar de los artistas. Todos los Warblers dormían en este edificio, así como todos los bailarines, escultores, pintores y escritores. La Casa Trinity estaba llena de actividad y creatividad. Era común que los pasillos se transformaran en escenarios, en lugares de ensayo y donde se montaran galerías de arte. Blaine sonrió para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que al fin había un poco de calma alrededor. _"la calma antes de la tormenta"_se dijo a sí mismo.

A pesar de que las casas estaban divididas por actividades extracurriculares (porque cada estudiante debía de participar en alguna después de clase), no había divisiones entre los grupos. La Academia Dalton se basaba en programas de inclusión y nunca los maestros o el personal usaban las residencias como una forma de discriminación. Las Casas eran un lugar donde dormir y estudiar, una división que simplificaba los horarios, agrupando los intereses comunes. Era común por eso, ver en cualquier noche , chicos de diferentes casas estudiando juntos, o viendo televisión en las habitaciones comunes.

Blaine volteó a ver el libro abandonado en su regazo. Había estado fingiendo que se concentraba en la historia, pero el rostro de cierto chico de cabello castaño interfería con su concentración. Echó otra mirada por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento.

_"¿Termine la conversación?… ¿Me despedí?"_ Se había estado preguntando horas después de despertar y encontrar su teléfono a un lado suyo y que Kurt no estaba en línea. ¿Se había quedado profundamente dormido durante la llamada y Kurt le había colgado? _¿Y si pensó que lo ignoré?_

Gracias al larguísimo viaje desde Colorado, Blaine no había podido llamar a Kurt al día siguiente como hubiera querido, por que ir de viaje con sus padres casi por la mitad del país, no era el momento más discreto y privado que hubiera querido. No sabía si Kurt se había enojado acerca de cómo había terminado la llamada y necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él. Quería una oportunidad de explicarle todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Blaine!" David gritó entrando a la sala común, con Wes a un lado.

"Hey!" Blaine se levantó para abrazarlos como de costumbre.

"¿Cómo estuvieron las vacaciones?" Wes pregunto  
>"Supongo que bien" Blaine no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder. "Lo mismo de cada año"<p>

"No hay algún _evento _del que debamos enterarnos?", preguntó Wes sonriéndole ridículamente, haciendo que David se riera también.

Blaine se sintió un poco sonrojado, todos sabían de qué hablaba Wes. El quiso alegar ignorancia, pero sabía que Wes terminaría mencionándolo enfrente de todos, nada más para avergonzarle, así que mejor les dijo la verdad.

"No", suspiró, y después cambió el tema. "¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?"

"Geniales! Amo como está NY en Navidad," Wes respondió. "Y pude conocer a los papas de Lily, lo que A-PES-TA! Al parecer, jamás les menciono que soy asiático, así que estaban shockeados y se la pasaron inclinando la cabeza hacia mi toda la noche, como una maldita película de Karate Kid. Lily estaba espantada. A mi me divirtió." Los 3 chicos se soltaron riendo.

"Mi Navidad estuvo buena como siempre. Pude ver a toda la familia, fue como fiesta y comida 24/7- Jessica y yo estuvimos juntos casi todos los días. Mi familia le empezó a decir que era mi "mochila".

Blaine no batallo para encontrarle sentido al apodo considerando que Jessica era casi 30cms más chica q David y él siempre terminaba cargándola, como si fuera su llaverito. Era casi demasiado cursi como para verlo sin sentirse nauseabundo de tanta dulzura.

"Íbamos a comer, muévete y allá nos terminamos de poner al corriente," Wes dijo, yéndose a la puerta.

"Si, me muero de hambre," David agregó.

"Yo.. no tengo muchas ganas de comer todavía. Estoy atrasado en la lectura y quiero terminar el capitulo antes de ir a comer."

Wes se giro para verle, con la ceja levantada de la sorpresa. El nunca, jamás, había visto que Blaine rechazara una comida, ni aunque tuviera montañas de tarea, lo que era obvio que en ese momento no tenía. Y mucho menos, el simple hecho de que Blaine-10 perfecto- Anderson estuviera atrasado en la tarea. Wes se le quedó mirando, como si pudiera leerle la mente, y Blaine intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en el porqué se quería quedar en ese mismo lugar toda la tarde. Después de unos segundos una sonrisa burlona cruzó el rostro de Wes. _"Maldita sea!¿como lo hace?"_

"¿Esto no tiene que ver por mera casualidad con cierto contratenor que conocemos?" Wes se burló

"¿Lo estas esperando aquí?" David no entendió bien

"No" replico Blaine, sin poder evitar sonrojarse notoriamente.

"ah, bueno, entonces no te importa saber que se acaba de estacionar," Wes comentó viendo la ventana detrás de Blaine.

Antes de que pudiera pensar, Blaine ya había agarrado su abrigo y su bufanda del respaldo de la silla, poniéndoselos mientras casi corría a la puerta, dejando a los otros 2 chicos riéndose de su reacción.

"Déjame ayudarte con eso." Kurt levantó la mirada para encontrar a Blaine casi corriendo hacia él, para poder levantar una de las enormes maletas de la cajuela del auto. Kurt sonrió casi por instinto, aliviando a Blaine. Kurt estaba sorprendido, y de una buena manera, del "ataque" de Blaine. No quería que las cosas se quedaran como habían terminado con esa llamada, y temía mucho que Blaine estuviera enojado por eso

"Gracias!" Kurt respondió, pasándole una de las maletas más grandes, agarrando él las más pequeñas. _Que caballeroso!_ pensó, pero se tuvo que corregir a sí mismo. Blaine no estaba siendo caballeroso, estaba siendo buen amigo. _Amigos, maldición, somos amigos_ Kurt se recordó a sí mismo, pero… no se veía Blaine guapísimo con ese abrigo negro, tan bien entallado, mientras levantaba las maletas, sonriendo, como si estuviera modelando, mientras se dirigía a Trinity. _Genial! Un minuto y ya estoy perdiendo mis resoluciones de año nuevo… esto va a resultar per-fec-to!_

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Kurt y sacó la llave, ambos entraron. Kurt se dio cuenta de que Patrick ya había llegado, pero no estaba en la habitación. Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, Blaine le abrazaba con fuerza.

"Bienvenido," dijo

"Gracias" Kurt sonrió abrazándolo a su vez, disfrutando de ese contacto que ni el grueso de sus abrigos podía disminuir.

"Te extrañé" dijo el chico más grande, confesándole e intentando verle a los ojos, viendo si había alguna señal de enojo por cómo había colapsado por teléfono. Se sentía aliviado de no ver nada de eso.

Kurt trato de no sonrojarse, pero el dolorcito en su estomago, justo donde antes sentía como miles de mariposas, le recordó lo pasado. ¿Siempre se sentiría triste de ahora en adelante si Blaine lo abrazaba? El realmente quería y anhelaba seguir con esta clase de contacto con Blaine, pero ahora no se sentía igual que antes, ahora que sabía que no significaba nada. Era bastante claro para él, que Blaine lo quería como amigos… solo eso, y Kurt necesitaba mucho más que eso

"Te extrañe también," Kurt suspiro, intentando sonreír.

20 minutos después, ya habían terminado de subir todo desde el auto de Kurt hasta la habitación.

"¿Seguro que no olvidas nada?" Blaine bromeó, dejando el montón de libros de Kurt en el escritorio, y sacándose la mochila para dejarla en la cama

Kurt rodó los ojos. "De hecho, en el camino ya pensé en 3 cosas que olvidé" se quejó, poniendo las manos en la cadera. "lo bueno es que ninguna de esas cosas es de vida o muerte"

"¿Qué? ¿Tus productos para el rostro?" Blaine seguía burlándose

"Oh no, sabes perfectamente bien que hubiera dado una vuelta en U en plena carretera si hubiera olvidado eso"  
>Blaine sonrió, ocasionando que el rostro de Kurt se suavizara en una sonrisa tan dulce. Kurt se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas al otro para que se acercara. Blaine se obligo a sentarse a un lado, demasiado cerca como para ser considerada una distancia prudente para unos amigos.<p>

Ellos ni siquiera habían empezado a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió, haciendo que los dos chicos brincaran sorprendidos.

"Kurt!"

"Patrick!" Kurt brincó para saludar a su compañero de habitación.

Patrick Davidson era uno de los actores dramáticos mas talentosos de Dalton, era perfecto para roles principales arriba del escenario. Pero, al contrario de su fuerte presencia escénica, en la vida real era calmado, pensativo e introvertido. Cuando Kurt lo conoció, incluso se cuestionó que pudiera subir a un escenario. Pero, después de verlo actuar, Kurt vio lo genial que era. Se transformaba completamente en el escenario, convirtiéndose en el personaje que le pedían.

Kurt y Patrick habían encajado bien como compañeros de habitación, igual una pareja medio extraña, el tímido y heterosexual de Patrick con el seguro de sí mismo, flamboyante y extravagante de Kurt. pero habían logrado entablar un buen punto medio respetando sus espacios personales. Afortunadamente los dos eran bastante ordenados, y como Patrick solía pasar miles de horas en la biblioteca, leyendo y estudiando guiones, eso dejaba Kurt con la habitación para sí mismo casi todo el tiempo, lo que le permitía cantar y hacer ruido cuando estudiaba.

Kurt, Blaine y Patrick apenas empezaban a platicarse de lo que había pasado en vacaciones cuando oyeron que alguien tocaba en la puerta. Kurt fue a abrir, dejando a Blaine y a Patrick que platicaran.

"Kurt!"

"Hey Jeff!" dijo sonriendo, mientras le daba el pase a su amigo.

"oh Hey Patrick, and...oh Blaine," Jeff dijo, tratando de que no se notara su sorpresa. ¿Por qué tendría que estar sorprendido? Claro que Blaine estaría pasando el rato con Kurt.

"¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?" preguntó a Kurt.

"Maravillosas! Fue buenísimo poder pasar tiempo con mi familia y con los de McKinley," Kurt explicó, sus comentarios no pasaron desapercibidos para el chico de pelo rizado. "Y tú?¿qué hiciste?

"Tranquilo… fue bueno tener un descanso," Jeff soltó el aire casi dramático. "Pero, podría haber estado mejor sin todo el drama-post-divorcio."

"Siento oír eso," Kurt dijo, dándole una palmadita a su amigo en la espalda.

"Ya que, así es la vida no?" Jeff se encogió de hombros.  
>"Me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿No quieres ir a la cafetería conmigo?"<p>

"Claro" Kurt respondió sonriente, preguntándoles a los chicos en la cama. "¿Cenamos?"

"Yo, de hecho, vengo de ahí" Patrick contestó

"Yo voy!" Blaine dijo, sonriendo, casi brincando de la cama al despedirse de Patrick.

Mientras Kurt iba bajando las escaleras con sus dos amigos, sintió que su corazón dolía un poquito menos. Realmente estaba contento de haber regresado. Y estaba contento de que esa extraña sensación entre él y Blaine pareciera no estar. Si, por seguro que iba a batallar al intentar no quedársele viendo con cara de idiota, o sonreír como tonto cada que Blaine anduviera por ahí, pero simplemente sentir que Blaine estaba junto con el era maravilloso y valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Las primeras semanas de regreso a Dalton fueron casi iguales a las anteriores a la vacaciones. Kurt y Blaine pasaban el tiempo juntos, intercambiaban miradas, coqueteaban. Esa incomoda llamada que había terminado de manera tan rara parecía no haber existido.

Kurt empezó a considerar que era agradable la idea de estar cerca de Blaine y tener una clase diferente de amistad que la que tenía con los otros chicos. Blaine y él eran mejores amigos, así que la cercanía física y los constantes cumplidos parecían tener sentido. EL dolor que sentía cada que estaba cerca de Blaine parecía subsistir, mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de que Blaine tendría nuevas relaciones. Aparte, Kurt se repetía a sí mismo, cualquier nivel de cercanía entre ellos era bueno.

Blaine se sentía igual, pero por diferentes motivos. El había notado esa nueva disposición de Kurt de tocar ser tocado, o de halagarse mutuamente, como una señal de que Kurt podía sentir lo mismo que él después de todo. Kurt no solamente aceptaba el coqueteo, si no que participaba activamente en este. EL chico se sentaba siempre cerca de él en los ensayos de los Warblers y siempre encontraba un lugar cerca cuando veían una película. Si sus manos estaban cerca debajo de la mesa de la comida, o cuando se sentaban a leer en la cama de Blaine, casi llegaban a rozarse, sin que ninguno de los dos las quitara. Y todas estas pequeñas cosas estaban haciendo que Blaine tuviera la seguridad que necesitaba para hacer el primer intento, pero tenía que ser perfecto. Kurt había estado privado de romance hasta ahora y su primer beso había sido robado. Blaine quería que su jugada fuera cuidadosa, había decidido que invitarlo al Baile de Invierno seria una primera cita maravillosa y ya tenía planeado como preguntárselo. Solo necesitaba practicar la canción y esperar el momento adecuado.

"Woow, Blaine, en serio, WooW" Wes intentó decir. "Sé que eres cursi y todo eso, y que Kurt te trae como idiota, pero en serio, si a mí me cantaras esa canción para invitarme al baile, me cae que te digo que si."

"Está bien entonces?" Blaine pregunto sentado en la orilla de la mesa, con la guitarra aun entre sus manos, ansioso y preocupado.

"En serio, vas a tener que despegártelo como un chicle", Wes dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a Blaine. "Va a querer saltarte encima a besuquearte ahí mismo."

Blaine se sonrojó, imaginando la escena. "No creo que sea ASÍ de buena," Blaine dijo con timidez.

"Confía en mi Blaine, si Kurt no se te derrite enfrente después de oír la canción, debe ser un androide o algo así"

"Ok, ok, entiendo," Blaine los quiso callar aun sonrojado. Se paró a guardar la guitarra a su estuche

"Y cuando vas a hacer tu intento?" Wes quería detalles.

"En la tarde, le pregunte a Kurt si podía ayudarme a ensayar mi solo para las audiciones del Baile de Invierno. Después le voy a cantar y le voy a pedir que vaya conmigo al Baile. Nadie debe de estar por aquí, así que es un plan perfecto."

"Ah, ok, entonces me asegurare que nadie se aparezca por aquí," Wes dijo con burla, sonriendo, "Aunque tenga que pararme afuera de la puerta a espantarte metiches."

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. "No creo que sea necesario."

"Yo que sé, cuando todo se ponga intenso y caliente por aquí, vas a desear que alguien esté en la puerta vigilando que no te interrumpan."

"Confía e mi, que nadie se va a poner 'intenso y caliente' como tan elocuentemente dices."

"Sii claaaro, estoy seguro que cuando Kurt te brinque encima, tu vas a rechazarlo," Wes seguía burlándose. Y de nuevo, esa imagen en la cabeza de Blaine que lo hacía sonrojarse.

"no, no…" sacudió la cabeza queriendo olvidar esa imagen.  
>"Kurt no saltaría encima mío, no es su estilo"<p>

"Si, claro… lo que digas Casanova. Odiaría ser quien rompa esa imagen perfecta que te has formado de el"

"Quiero detalles, Anderson. Esta misma noche. Demasiados detalles." Wes le advirtió, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, hacienda que los dos se carcajearan.

Blaine podía sentir como los nervios invadían su estomago. Iba a ser un desafío complicadísimo no morir o peor, no revelar el plan hasta la tarde.

Por eso mismo, Blaine había evitado cualquier ruta que sabía que Kurt tomaría entre las clases para no topárselo antes del ensayo. Blaine sentía que tenía todo el plan escrito en el rostro y no podía arriesgarse a que Kurt se enterara antes de estar listo.

"Hey Kurt, puedo hablar contigo?" Cameron le preguntó mientras guardaban sus libros al terminar la clase de química.

"claro," Kurt respondió, intrigado de por qué Cameron querría hablar con el después de clases.

Cameron había sido el compañero de laboratorio de química de Kurt desde que lo habían transferido. Alto y con cabello castaño, igual que sus ojos, Cameron, a pesar de estar en los primeros años, era capitán del equipo de futbol. Y por lo que Kurt sabia, todo mundo quería ser amigo de él y a él todo mundo le caía bien. Habían trabajado muy a gusto juntos, haciendo buen equipo la manera en que Kurt prestaba demasiada atención a los detalles y como Cameron parecía entender química como si fuera lo más sencillos del mundo. Se llevaban bien durante la clase, platicando de cosas superficiales, ya realmente no tenían mucho en común. Y nunca habían hablado afuera de las clases. Por eso Kurt se preguntaba que tendría que decirle esta vez.

Cameron se echó la mochila sobre el hombro y le guió fuera de la habitación, Kurt lo siguió hasta que ambos quedaron en el pasillo.

"En serio, sientente con la confianza de no responderme si quieres si crees que es algo muy personal," Cameron empezó diciendo mientras caminaban a las escaleras principales, "pero, estaba preguntándome, ¿vas a ir con alguien al Baile de Invierno?"

Kurt se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero también le ocasiono cierta curiosidad.  
>"No, bueno, no con nadie en particular," admitió, bajando los ojos al piso mientras iban caminando. Ambos siguieron caminando mientras se hacia un silencio medio tenso.<p>

"¿Por qué? ¿Tu crees que debería ir con alguien?" Kurt preguntó preocupado.

Cameron se giró, quedando frente a Kurt, antes de llegar a las escaleras.  
>"De hecho, si." Kurt se sorprendió aun mas, ni siquiera sabía que Cameron lo hacía en el mundo fuera de las clases de química y ahora estaba haciéndole de Celestina para el Baile. "Conmigo" dijo casi en un susurro<p>

"¿Contigo?" Kurt dijo demasiado alto y confundido por la sorpresa, inmediatamente consciente de que los que pasaban se les quedaban viendo. _Cameron Porter quiere salir en una cita conmigo? A ver… yo ni siquiera sabía que él era…_

"ah lo que quiero decir es que uh..Oh…" Kurt intento decir algo que tuviera sentido, pero Cameron lo agarro de la mano, bajando por las escaleras a otro pasillo donde tenían un poco mas de privacidad.

"Nop.. así no estaba planeado," dijo Cameron, acomodándose los dos en un lugar alejado de los demás, aun sosteniéndole de la mano

"Kurt, quisieras ir al Baile de Invierno conmigo?"

Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su corazón latía apresurado, una sonrisa pintándose en todo su rostro. "Seria un placer," Kurt dijo con confianza.

"¿En serio?" Cameron casi no podía creerlo.

"Claro!" _¿A quién no le encantaría ir contigo?_Kurt agregó lo ultimo nada mas en s cabeza.

"Wow, genial! Pensé que ya te habían invitado a estas alturas." Kurt también había pensado algo así, pero sacó la imagen de Blaine de su cabeza. Blaine y él eran amigos, pero ahora alguien lo había invitado a una primera cita, nada menos que Cameron-capitán-de-futbol-Porter. Su corazón tenía que emocionarse.

Kurt realmente estaba confundido de no haber visto a Blaine durante todo el día. Estaba casi estallando de emoción y no podía esperar para contarle lo de Cameron. Sabía que Blaine tenía que estar feliz por él, pero no quería que nadie más le dijera antes que él. Por eso, cada que se había topado a Wes, David o a Jeff, ni siquiera se los había comentado.

Cuando Kurt regresó a Trinidad al final de las clases, tenía una nota en su escritorio, y reconoció la escritura de inmediato.

**Te espero en el salón de música a las 4pm. Necesito que me ayudes con mi solo. –Blaine**

El reloj daba 3.20. _Apenas alcanzo a arreglarme un poco_

Cuando Kurt llegó al salón de música 40 minutos después, Blaine era un nudo de nervios. SE veía pálido y agitado.  
>Kurt no podría decir que le tenía en ese estado tan alterado.<p>

"Que bueno que viniste" dijo Blaine apenas Kurt había entrado, yendo por él y cerrando la puerta tras ellos, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

"¿Todo está bien?" Kurt preguntó, intrigado, dejando q Blaine lo guiara.

"eh si.. Pero esto de la audición me tiene de nervios," Blaine mintió, Kurt jamás había visto a Blaine tan nervioso antes; usualmente era la imagen de la calma y tranquilidad.

Kurt pensó que un cambio de tema era lo que necesitaban.

"Blaine, tengo algo que platicarte," Kurt empezó a decir, sentándose en la silla, intentando sonreírle.

Blaine, mientras se maldecía internamente por estar tan nervioso y dejar que se le notara tan fácil, levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Kurt.

"Cameron Porter me invitó al Baile de Invierno con él" Kurt dijo en un chillido.

Todo el aire en los pulmones de Blaine se fue; el color de su rostro también, y el nudo que era su estomago por los nervios se apretó mucho mas. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con fuerza en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire. Apenas podía respirar, su cabeza toda confundida. La boca la sentía como si estuviera llena de algodón y podía sentir lo que creía que era su corazón disolverse en un millón de pedacitos.

Viendo la reacción de Blaine, Kurt se preocupó. "¿No te alegras por mi?"

Blaine no sabía que decirle, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal de salir de la sorpresa y de lo que le dolía, haciendo su mejor intento de sacar su voz de "mentor" y alcanzó a decir. "Claro"

"Todavia no lo creo!" Kurt canturreó. "¿Tu sabias que él era gay?

"Si, si sabía" Blaine confesó con tristeza. _Obvio que se iba a fijar en el compañero de laboratorio que es atlético, alto y guapo. No en mi, su "mentor", chaparro, geek y casi nerd "_

Blaine estaba devastado.

Kurt podía ver que Blaine tenía algo, pero no podía asegurar que era. ¿Había cruzado algún límite en la amistad? ¿Y si era otra cosa?  
>"¿No te agrada Cameron? ¿Hay algo de él que necesite saber?" Kurt preguntó. Blaine tuvo que recobrarse, y volver a encontrar el control de sí mismo, aunque sintiera que la situación se volvía una espiral hacia debajo de una manera que para nada había planeado.<p>

"Bueno, no conozco a Cameron tan bien," Blaine empezó a decir, tratando de escoger sus palabras con cuidado y no gritar _Pero yo te amo y tú debes de estar conmigo!_. "Digo, a veces nos tocan clases juntos, pero no estoy muy seguro de haber platicado mucho con él. Parece buen tipo. Siempre se lleva bien con todos." Y aunque era verdad, esas dos últimas frases le dolieron en el alma a Blaine decirlas.

"Estoy tan emocionado!", Kurt gimoteó, por mucho que quisiera portarse ms controlado.

"Estoy emocionado por ti también," Blaine dijo, viendo a los ojos de Kurt por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar de Cameron. Pero los hermosos ojos azules de Kurt parecían taladrarle el corazón.

"bueno, y que ibas a cantar?"

_Putamadre _Blaine había olvidado completamente que se suponía que él iba a cantar. _Bueno, no puedo cantar "ESA" canción ya. ¿Qué voy a cantar?_ Su mente se aceleraba intentando pensar en eso. _No, esa es una canción de amor, canción de amor también, otra de amor. ¿Por qué nada más me acuerdo de canciones cursis?_

"Realmente te estresa todo esto, verdad?" Kurt preguntó viendo la mirada de pánico en Blaine.

_En serio? Esta es la única canción que me puedo acordar como cantar y tocar al mismo tiempo que no es de amor. Pero no la he tocado en años! Al demonio! ¿Que más puede pasar?_

Blaine agarro su guitarra y empezó a cantar en voz baja

_Look at this stuff isn't it neat,_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

Varios minutes después, Blaine tocó el ultimo coro, y volteó a ver a un muy confundido Kurt.

Kurt nunca había oído a Blaine sonar tan… tan mal y ahora no sabía que decir. Ahora entendía por qué Blaine necesitaba su ayuda para las audiciones.

"Terrible no?" Blaine dijo dejando caer su cabeza. No podía esperar a salir de esa habitación, esconderse en su recamara y poder procesar que había pasado.

"Ahm, siendo honestos, no ha sido lo mejor que has hecho," Kurt dijo todavía intentando entender por qué Blaine se veía tan deprimido y esa presentación tan… diferente.  
>"Ahm, parece q todavía te falta pulirla. Quizas con un poquito mas de practica. ¿Por que escogiste esa canción, de todas maneras?" No parecía el tipo de canciones que Blaine usualmente cantaba.<p>

"Solía cantarla con Caitlin cuando éramos niños," Blaine dijo honestamente, viendo al piso, "Pero, no es la canción adecuada para mí."

Kurt asintió, pero sabía que algo había aparte, algo que Blaine no le decía.

"Voy a mi habitación para ver que más se me ocurre"

"Ok, yo también veré que se me ocurre." Kurt dijo, pero termino acercándose y abrazándole a Blaine con fuerza. "Lo que sea que te este molestado, Blaine, va a estar bien. Estoy aquí para ti si quieres hablar, ok?"

La sensación de los brazos de Kurt alrededor suyo, y su voz queriendo calmarle, fueron demasiado para Blaine. Nada mas asintió, sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, así que se paró rápidamente, empacando la guitarra.

"Te alcanzo luego. Creo que iré a caminar un rato para despejarme," Blaine logro decir antes de que empezara a llorar, dándole la espalda a Kurt.

"Ok," Kurt asintió antes de salirse de la habitación. Kurt sabía que algo que estaba pasando con Blaine pero que no le quería decir y no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada ver a Blaine tan alterado. Quería consolarlo y forzarle a decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero, al menos por el momento, sería mejor idea darle un poco de espacio.

Cuando Wes vio a Blaine caminar cabizbajo por los pasillos de Trinity, el corrió a alcanzarlo.

"Dios! Que paso?" preguntó en voz alta. "¿Te mando al demonio?"

Blaine volteo a ver a su amigo y Wes pudo darse cuenta de que había estaba llorando.

"Lo hizo! Como te rechazó? Voy a…"

"No," Blaine casi se ahoga, completamente concentrado en sus pies. "El no me rechazo, nunca le pude preguntar nada. El va a ir con Cameron Porter. Es mi culpa, me tarde demasiado."

Blaine empujó a Wes, que nada más se quedó sorprendido, viéndole caminar directo a su habitación, aventando la puerta detrás de él, colapsando en su cama.

**Notas finales:**

Aww se aceptan voluntarios para ir a consolar a Blaine, yo voy primero en la fila, nada mas que deben de prometer regresarselo a Kurt casi enterito. XD

Espero les guste este capitulo, a mi me mató...

Dejo los links usuales  
>La cancion que canta Blaine es Part of your world de La Sirenita de Disney y aqui les dejo el cover por Darren Criss...<p>

youtu(.)be(/)C77jdPBjzM4 (/)C77jdPBjzM4

el link de la historia original es  
>fanfiction(.)nets/6701908/1/Let_Me_Be_the_One

y si alguien quiere pasar a saludar por tumblr es ulovetheblazer(.)tumblr(.)com me daria mucho gusto verlos por ahi!

Montones de besos!  
>Sam<p> 


	3. Siempre estaré contigo

**Capitulo 3: Siempre estaré contigo.**

Blaine se sentó solo en su habitación. Su compañero, James, pasaba casi todas las tardes con su familia porque vivían muy cerca. A veces Blaine se preguntaba si podía contarse con que tenía compañero, por que casi nunca estaba ahí. No era que se quejara, realmente apreciaba la privacidad que le daba tener un compañero casi siempre ausente, especialmente ahora.

Sentado en la orilla de la cama Blaine sostenía su guitarra. Su cabello era un revoltijo de rizos, su rostro se veía manchado y vacio. Sus ojos inyectados de sangre, sin ninguna atención. Se sentía así… sin vida. De alguna manera había logrado controlarse a sí mismo, y había ido a clases los dos días anteriores, y eso porque era la semana anterior a los exámenes finales y faltar no era una opción. Pero su mente había estado en otro lado. Se sentía como en medio de la niebla, como si viera la vida pasar y él ni siquiera formara parte de todo.

El había hecho todo lo posible para evitar a Kurt y casi lo lograba. El ensayo de los Warblers se había pasado al fin de semana por las audiciones, y entre la falta de apetito y el cajón lleno de dulces que tenía en su habitación ni siquiera había tenido que salir a comer.

Desafortunadamente, había escogido el momento menos adecuado para ir a las duchas la noche anterior y había visto a Kurt en el pasillo. No había pasado mucho entre ellos. Ambos se vieron a los ojos, Kurt le había sonreído casi con dudas, habían dicho hola, y Blaine siguió al baño. Estar cerca de Kurt dolía, pero ver la mirada preocupada en sus ojos era como echar sal en la herida. No solamente sentía que tenía el corazón destrozado, sino que también dolía saber que estaba angustiando al chico que amaba. Y dolía de maneras que Blaine hubiera preferido no saber.

La música siempre había calmado a Blaine, pero esta vez, sentía que la canción realmente parecía suya. Miro su guitarra, y en lugar de verla y sentir que ardía en deseos de tocarla, solo parecía un pedazo de madrea en su regazo.  
>Pero, Blaine sabía que si la sostenía el tiempo adecuado, eventualmente podría tocar algo.<p>

Empezó a rozar las cuerdas suavemente, mas hablando consigo mismo que cantando.

_Wish I'd told him how I felt, then maybe he'd be here right now,__  
>But instead...<em>

Su voz sonaba ronca, rasposa por estar llorando y por la falta de sueño. Ni siquiera sonaba a él.

Las lágrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo, y su voz empezó a sonar mas ronca, la angustia reflejándose en la canción.

_Why didn't I say, the things I needed to say  
>How could I let my angel get away<br>Now my world is just a tumbling' down  
>I can say it so clearly, but you're nowhere around<br>The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
>And I just keep thinkin' about what we could have had<em>

Wes y David iban apenas a la habitación de su amigo cuando lo oyeron cantar aun a través de la puerta. Se detuvieron a escuchar, esperando que terminara la canción para tocar. La manera en que Blaine cantaba, hizo que Wes y David sintieran un pinchazo en el estómago, preocupándose por su amigo. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver a Blaine decaído, mucho menos tan deprimido. Nadie sabía qué hacer para ayudar. Todos habían visto rupturas antes, pero esta era la peor y por mucho. Era como si en cualquier momento Blaine simplemente fuera a dejar de respirar. Y lo peor era tratar de que Kurt no se enterara de lo que pasaba exactamente.

"Abre Blaine. Sabemos que estas ahí". Wes exigió a través de la puerta. Ellos habían tocado muy educadamente ya 3 veces, y Blaine había dejado de tocar, pero ahora estaban preocupados.

Blaine quitó el seguro y les dejó entrar, regresándose a la cama. Wes y David casi silbaron de sorpresa al ver la habitación. "Casi zombie" fueron las palabras que usaron para describir la apariencia de Blaine mas tarde a los otros Warblers. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Wes sentándose a un lado de Blaine en la cama, David en una silla frente a ellos.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bien que decir, así que se quedaron sentados en silencio varios minutes.

"Hey Blaine, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?" David pregunto empáticamente.

"Realmente queremos ayudar," Wes añadió

Blaine soltó un suspiro apenas audible, sus ojos concentrados en sus manos que descansaban en su regazo. Lo poco que podía sentir ahora, era simplemente agradecimiento para sus amigos.

"Me siento roto, como si no pudiera respirar," dijo, sin emoción en su voz. "Ni siquiera quiero estar en la misma habitación que él, porque me duele demasiado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en sí mismo. No puedo dormir… y ni hambre tengo."

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a la cafetería?" David casi implore. "Creo que salir de este cuarto te hará sentir mejor"

"Pero… si salgo, quizás me lo encuentre," ni siquiera podía decir el nombre de Kurt.

"Te tenemos cubierto, uno de cada lado, como guardaespaldas," Wes dijo, inflándose y sacado el pecho.

Un pequeño intento de sonrisa salió a los labios de Blaine con la mera idea de Wes actuando como guardaespaldas.

"Gracias, pero anoche, cuando ya me sentía menos peor, lo vi en el pasillo y fue otra vez lo mismo. No me quiero arriesgar,"

"Oh," los otros dos dijeron al unísono cuando se dieron cuenta de que Kurt probablemente iba a su habitación cuando vio a Blaine, porque la recamara de Kurt ni siquiera estaba en ese piso.

"El está realmente preocupado por ti" David dijo apenas.

"Lo sé, lo vi en sus ojos." Blaine hizo una mueca cuando el pecho le dolió con el simple recuerdo de los ojos de Kurt.

"Eres su mejor amigo, y ni siquiera sabe por qué no quieres hablar con él. El vino a preguntarnos qué estaba pasando contigo y no supimos que decirle.

"Diles que estoy enfermo, o que tengo mucha tarea. Dile lo que sea" Blaine dijo casi con desesperación.

"Lo intentamos, pero sabe que estamos contándole mentiras." Wes replico.

"Honestamente Blaine, no sé si debamos decirte esto o no," David agregó, "pero cuando él llegó a nuestra habitación anoche estaba realmente preocupado. Se veía casi tan mal como te ves ahora tú. Kurt usualmente es tan seguro de sí mismo y ocurrente, pero anoche se veía tan frágil. El está herido y no creo que sea de me-siento-mal-porque-mi-mejor-amigo-no-me-habla."

Blaine no sabía que pretendían con ese último comentario.  
>David continuo, con la voz más seguirá. "No ha terminado, Blaine." Blaine cambio de postura, sintiéndose incomodo.<p>

"Jeff nos dijo que Kurt estaba completamente sorprendido cuando Cameron le pidió que fuera con él. Ni siquiera sabia que Cameron era gay," Wes añadió.

"Si, me dijo eso." Blaine dijo honestamente, mirándoles a los ojos por primera vez en la conversación.

"Aparentemente, Kurt dijo que ni siquiera hacia a Cameron en el panorama."

"Ok, Wes, pero eso no significa que yo si estuviera en su panorama."

"El tipo tiene una foto de ti con la palabra "Valentía" escrita debajo en la puerta de su closet," David dijo desesperado porque su amigo entendiera. "Lo siento, pero eso no lo hace uno con sus amigos."

"Eso le ayudo cuando estaba pasando por algo difícil. Es importante para el."

"No Blaine, TU eres importante para él," Wes lo corrigió.  
>"Digo, en serio, abre los ojos."<p>

"Esta conversación no tiene sentido, él esta con Cameron ahora." Blaine dijo con enojo, bajando la vista de nuevo.

"Que no 'está' con Cameron. Van a ir al baile juntos. Eso es todo. No están comprometidos ni se van a casara. Putamadre, ni siquiera están saliendo. Esa puerta todavía está abierta."

"Y entre mas lo alejes de ti, mas lo estas aventando a los brazos de Cameron," David agregó queriendo convencerlo.  
>"Sabemos que te sientes derrotado y débil, pero hasta ahí. Kurt te necesita como amigo como siempre."<p>

Había algo de razón para Blaine en todo lo que decía David.

"Lo último que necesitas es perderlo por completo. ¿No es mejor ser buenos amigos a no ser nada? Pregunto Wes

"Claro" Blaine soltó las palabras con tristeza. LA cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto que le habían dicho, ahora nada más quería acostarse.

Wes dejo que Blaine procesara todo, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba analizando la situación.

"Ahora, ya que terminamos de salvarte la vida, ¿vamos por algo de comer?" Wes dijo, tratando de bromear.

"No, todavía no. Pero mañana los alcanzo"

"Eso estaría bien, tenemos ensayo de los Warblers. Las audiciones son mañana, ¿si te acuerdas?"

"Ah sí, lo olvidaba," Blaine dijo.

"Trata de descansar," Wes sonrió, levantándose y dándole a Blaine una palmada en la espalda.

"Y Blaine," David agregó mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo. "estamos a unas puertas si nos necesitas."

Blaine casi sintió que las lágrimas se volvían a formar en sus ojos. No estaba seguro de cómo había logrado tener tanta suerte con amigos así.

"Gracias" dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Dejó que Wes y David se fueran antes de volverse a caer en la cama. Ahora ya no sentía devastado sino abrumado por el cariño que sus amigos mostraban por él. Sabía que tenía suerte, aunque no fuera capaz de sentirse feliz en este momento

Kurt se sentó en su cama, mirando a la pared. Ni siquiera iba a pretender que estudiaba, ni siquiera había música prendida. Estaba solo con sus pensamientos y todos tenían que ver con Blaine. Kurt no podía ni imaginar que era lo que afectaba tanto a Blaine y que no podía decírselo. Kurt se preguntaba si él le había hecho algo. Al menos desde que le había visto para ensayar la canción y se había puesto mal, desde entonces lo había estado evitando. Kurt intentaba recordar cada interacción que habían tenido, pero seguía sin entender nada.

Estaba hecho ya un nudo de nervios, nadie sabía que pasaba con Blaine, o al menos nadie le decía. Kurt sabía que él era uno de los amigos más cercanos que tenia Blaine, y si no le había dicho que le dolía tanto, probablemente tampoco se lo había dicho a nadie. El estomago de Kurt se retorció de preocupación. ¿Y si a Blaine le pasaba algo tan horrible que sentía que no se lo podía contar a nadie? El puro hecho de que Blaine se sintiera tan solo devastaba a Kurt.

Por mucho que Kurt quisiera cortar de esta situación todas sus inclinaciones "románticas", su amor por Blaine no podía hacerlo de lado- Kurt amaba a Blaine profundamente, mucho más que solo ilusiones cursis y románticas.  
>Simplemente no podía soportar ver que alguien que amara estuviera sufriendo tanto. Le destrozaba hasta el alma.<p>

Kurt seguía pensando, en todas las maneras en que pudiera ayudar a Blaine. Y finalmente llegó a la conclusión que tenía que algo. Lo que fuera. El no podía forzar a Blaine que se abriera, pero sabía que su relación era lo suficientemente especial como para confortarlo de una manera en que los otros no podían. Kurt se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué saber que era lo que estaba dañando a Blaine, porque era obvio que estaba herido. Y mientras él estuviera herido, Kurt iba a estar ahí para él, para apoyarlo en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Todo eso de esperar a ver qué pasaba ya se había terminado. Ahora era el tiempo de hacer algo, hace tiempo que ya debía haberlo hecho.

El se levantó con gracia de su cama, desarrugó el suéter y checó su reflejo en espejo. Se veía horrible, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. Intento arreglarse el cabello, pero se encogió de hombros frente al resultado. Había cosas mas importantes que como se veia en ese momento. Fue a la puerta de su armario, viendo directo a los ojos de Blaine en esa fotografía, su corazón latiendo de dolor y contento en el mismo movimiento. Leyó la palabra debajo, tomó un suspiro largo y se fue a la otra habitación.

Kurt toco suavemente y nadie respondió, así que le dijo a la puerta, apenas en un suspiro, "Blaine, soy Kurt. Si estás ahí, por favor ábreme"

Blaine podía sentir el hielo por sus venas ante como sonaba Kurt. Kurt realmente era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. Y la única persona que realmente quería ver en ese momento. SE sentó congelado en la cama tratando de hacer como si no estuviera ahí.

"Blaine, ¿por favor?" Escucho que el otro decía con la garganta cerrada, en la voz más triste que se pudiera imaginar. Eso derritió la voluntad de Blaine. Había estado deprimido por 2 días, ni siquiera había querido pelear por nada. Sintió que todo el cuerpo le dolía cuando se levanto para quitarle el seguro a la puerta, tomo aire profundamente preparándose para la vista del hermoso hombre que amaba.

Kurt oyó el seguro hacer clic, y la puerta se abrió, se dio el paso a si mismo rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Nada podría haberlo preparado para la vista que tenía enfrente. Blaine se veía tan enfermo y frágil, como si estuviera muriendo. La imagen de su padre en el hospital y de su madre la noche antes de que muriera corrieron a su mente. El podía sentir que las lágrimas se le juntaban mientras su corazón se destrozaba en pedazos. Esto definitivamente no podía estar pasando

Se quedaron viendo uno al otro en silencio, nada mas viendo la aterradora apariencia que portaban. Kurt, finalmente logro reunir las palabras. "Blaine, no sé que está pasando, y no necesito saberlo. Puedes decírmelo o no cuando estés listo, pero quiero estar aquí contigo."

Las palabras de Kurt fueron un alivio tremendo para Blaine y sintió que volvía a llorar, bajando la cara para escudarse del otro chico. Kurt se paro más cerca, tomando la mano de Blaine entre la suya, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar.

Kurt bajo la cara también, intentando encontrar la mirada de Blaine, hallando ese enorme vacío en su alma.  
>"No estás solo," Kurt dijo, dejando que las palabras se quedaran flotando, antes de acercarse más y abrazarlo.<p>

La intensidad de ese momento los sorprendió. Aunque nada más se estaban abrazando, como muchas veces antes lo habían hecho, pero había algo completamente diferente en este abrazo. No había esa sensación rara, o mariposas, no se estaban preguntando cuanto tiempo era adecuado que se estuvieran abrazando o si se tenían que soltar. Cuando sus cuerpos se acercaron se sintió como si así debería de ser siempre, ninguno de los dos pensaba en moverse siquiera.  
>Se fundieron juntos, sus cuerpos un puzle encajando de manera perfecta. Solo sentían en ese momento el alivio del dolor.<p>

Varios minutos después, Blaine estaba descansado su cabeza en el hombro del más alto, y Kurt acariciaba su espalda despacio, confortándolo. Las manos de Blaine estaban afianzadas detrás de Kurt. Podía sentir como el dolor de Blaine se transmitía a él, ayudándole a darle algún alivio. El podía sentir lo cansado que estaba Blaine.  
>Kurt quito sus manos del más bajito, agarrándolo las manos de Blaine de su espalda, para guiarlo de regreso a la cama. Kurt se recostó, jalando despacio a Blaine a su lado; recostado como estaba, guio a Blaine para q se apoyara en su pecho, algo que Blaine hizo gustoso, acurrucándose contra Kurt, sin dejar espacio entre ellos.<br>Se abrazaron con fuerza, entrelazando sus piernas, dejando que la marea de emociones fluyera entre ellos. Ambos habían imagino antes como podría ser la primera vez que estuvieran acostados en una cama juntos, y ninguno de los dos había pensado en algo así. La combinación de descanso y agonía era palpable. Blaine aun respiraba tembloroso, intentando no llorar. Kurt levantó su mano, limpiándole el rostro, causando eso mas lagrimas.

EL momento era ya imposible describirlo con palaras, las cosas dichas entre ellos en silencio significaban mucho más de lo que podía hablar.

Pegado al movimiento del pecho de Kurt, Blaine se empezó a calmar. No tomo mucho tiempo para que, en la seguridad de los brazos que le cobijaban, terminara durmiéndose. Kurt quería desesperadamente unírsele, pero sabía que si los cachaban así, los dos tendrían muchos problemas, y lo último que necesitaban era eso. Así que en lugar de eso, solo se quedó abrazándole, viéndole dormir.

Cuando ya era pasada la medianoche, Kurt sabía que tenía que irse por mucho que eso lo matara. Blaine parecía estar profundamente dormido, casi sonreía y estaba odiando tener que despertarlo para poder zafarse del apretado agarre que tenia Blaine sobre él, al moverse, sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido cuando Blaine lo agarro más fuerte.

"Tengo que irme, ya pasan de las 12," Kurt susurró. Sintió que Blaine lo dejaba ir. Cuidadosamente se deslizo de la cama, acomodando una almohada en su lugar, para que pudiera seguir durmiendo, arropándole. Blaine ni siquiera abrió los ojos, dormido profundamente. Kurt se le quedo viendo, con la certeza que de que Blaine Anderson era perfecto hasta cuando dormía. Las emociones que había intentando esconder durante semanas volvieron a él con rapidez. Deseaba no haberle dicho q Cameron que iría con él al baile, por que estar en la misma habitación que Blaine era mil veces más perfecto que cualquier cita con Cameron. Amaba a Blaine, y por eso se acerco a dejarle un beso casto sobre la mejilla antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación

Aun alterado por todo lo que había pasado, no iba a poder dormir. Y sabia que si se iba así a su recamara, nada mas terminaría despertando a Patrick, que tenía el sueño muy ligero. Así que se fue a la primera planta de las salas comunes, esperando escapar de cualquiera que estuviera haciendo la guarida. Kurt sabía que para estas horas ya habían pasado la ronda, así que mientras no hiciera ruido, estaba a salvo.

Era una noche despejada, así que la luz de la luna y del parque de afuera alumbraba suficiente la sala común. Kurt cerró las pesadas puertas de madera con cuidado detrás de el, pasando por la habitación. Se acomodó en uno de los sillones de piel cerca de la ventana, analizando todo lo que había ocurrido. Había pasado cosas dolorosas, pero de todas maneras sonreía. Había logrado su meta de poder confortar a Blaine, con lo que se había confortado a su mismo. Blaine no lo había alejado como había temido, no solo eso, Blaine había aceptado su abrazo. Habían pasado varias horas con sus cuerpos entrelazados, sin sentirse incómodos. Kurt estaba casi ebrio de esa sensación, aunque la pregunta aun flotaba en su mente. ¿Alguna vez serian algo mas que mejores amigos?

En la oscuridad, el piano parecía resplandecer. Tirando todas las precauciones a un lado y probando que podía ser extremadamente estúpido (o valiente), Kurt cruzo la habitación, sentándose en el banco frente al piano. Sus dedos se movieron ágilmente por entre las teclas, tocando una melodía dulce. Su voz clara, un poco más rasposa que lo habitual perforo el silencio

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
>Stop me and steal my breath.<br>And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
>Never revealing their depth<em>

Sus palabras estaban llenas de las emociones y recuerdos de esa noche. La sensación e la calidez de Blaine, el haberle visto dormir, su aroma… Kurt estaba listo para jurarle a Blaine lo que quisiera, sin importar las consecuencias. Simplemente no podía aguantarse.

La voz de Kurt al cantar estaba llena de sentimiento, de dolor, de fuerza y de amor. El tono cambio a casi un susurro, suavizándole, como si le estuviera cantando a Blaine, descanso que le pudiera escuchar.

_The greatest fan of your life._

Se sentó en silencio por un largo rato, con los ojos cerrados y la sensación de las últimas notas llenando la sala.

"¿Kurt? Un susurro más fuerte que lo habitual rompió el silencio y provocó que Kurt brincara, intentó enfocar en la oscuridad y encontró unos ojos almendras.

"¿Jeff?" Kurt susurró a su vez, reconociéndole.

"Que demonios estas haciendo? Te estás buscando problemas!" Jeff dijo caminando al piano.

"No podía dormir y no quería despertar a Patrick," Kurt admitió, solo a medias.

"Anda, muévete, tenemos que ir a las habitaciones. Si nos atrapan, no quiero saber que lio van a armar," Jeff tomo a Kurt de la mano, jalándolo tras él.

"Si tanto te preocupa que nos atrapen, ¿Qué estás haciendo acá abajo?"

"oí a alguien cantar, y con todo lo que ha estado pasando, bueno, quería saber que era," habló en voz baja, dirigiéndose a las puertas.

"Putamadre! Jeff siseó al oír el sonido de pasos acercándose del otro lado de la puerta. Se volteo hacia Kurt, escondiéndole en la esquina que hacia la ventana, cubriéndose con la cortina.

Los dos se quedaron quietos e incómodamente cercanos por varios minutos mientras el intruso entraba a la habitación y barría todo con una lámpara, para después soltar el aliento cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar. Ninguno de los dos quería hacer un movimiento en falso que los pudiera descubrir, así que esperaron varios minutos más en silencio. Cuando ambos sintieron que había pasado una cantidad razonable de tiempo, silenciosamente se escabulleron a sus habitaciones

Blaine despertó la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa en el rostro por primera vez desde hace 4 días. El dolor en su cuerpo aun seguía ahí, pero se sentía renovado. No podía recordar la última vez que había dormido tan bien  
>Lo ocurrido en la tarde anterior le habían recordado eso que creía haber perdido para siempre: esperanza. Mientras se ponía el saco azul del uniforme, su mente aun vagaba en la sensación de estar acurrucado junto a Kurt, escuchando su corazón latir. Quizás Wes y David tenían razón.<p>

Claramente había una profunda conexión entre ellos dos, el sabia que ambos sentían eso. Pero, ¿podía esa sensación convertirse en algo más que Amistad?

Blaine se miro al espejo, viendo que estaba menos pálido y que sus ojos casi estaban limpios de nuevo. Hasta intento domar su cabello naturalmente rizado, aunque después de una cantidad ingente de gel quedo en ondas pegadas a su cabeza, cantando para él mientras se revisaba en el espejo.

_Every time we touch, I feel the static  
>Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
>I can't let you go<br>I want you in my life_

Blaine sonrió para sí, más feliz del reflejo que le regresaba el espejo. Con la misma sonrisa tomo su mochila, saliendo al fin para desayunar.

Las noticias se esparcían rápido en Dalton, y esa mañana no era la excepción. Para el momento en que Blaine había tomado su asiento a un lado de Kurt en la mesa de los Warblers, era obvio que al menos algo de lo ocurrido la noche anterior se había esparcido.

Jeff ya le había platicado a media escuela acerca de la "aventura" de medianoche, escapando de algún prefecto.

"ES mi héroe," Kurt le bromeo, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Jeff, causando que el rubio se sonrojara. "En serio, gracias" dijo con un deje de admiración.

"No fue nada," Jeff respondió con timidez. "nada más me alegra que no nos atraparan."

Mientras Blaine se sentaba, Kurt se le quedo viendo con una mirada que decía tanto gracias-a-dios-que-bajaste-al-fin como –buenos-días-mi-amor. La intensidad con que se veían silencio la conversación en la mesa, incomodando a los otros. Aunque ninguno de los presentes podía corroborarlo con pruebas, para todos era bastante obvio donde había estado Kurt cuando desapareció la noche anterior. Todos querían detalles, porque la imaginación podía darles demasiados escenarios con las posibilidades de lo que podía haber pasado entre los dos "amigos", pero todos estaban contentos que al fin Blaine se incorporara al mundo de los vivos y no iban a complicar más la situación. Por el momento. Esperarían por los detalles.

"El ensayo de los Warblers es a las 4 hoy, traigan las canciones que quieren presentar en el Baile de Invierno. Vamos a ver las propuestas, arreglar ciertos asuntos y después empezamos con las audiciones". Wes les informó a todos en la mesa con ese tono autoritario de líder-de-consejo. Después agregó "No lleguen tarde" lo que ocasiono que todos se rieran.

Los Warblers aplaudieron cuando Randy termino su canción, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Gracias Randy" Wes dijo sentado a la mesa del Consejo entre David y Thad. Volteo a ver la lista, "Ok, el siguiente es Blaine."

Blaine se paro con seguridad del sillón que compartía con Kurt, este le dio un apretón en la pierna, como para animarlo.

SE paro en frente de sus amigos, sonriendo. "Antes de que empiece, quisiera agradecerles a todos en la habitación. He tenido una semana realmente difícil y aprecio todo el apoyo que he tenido de todos ustedes," dijo sus ojos pasando por los rostros de cada estudiante, deteniéndose en Kurt cuando añadió, "Esta es mi forma de decir gracias"

Una hermosa melodía en piano empezó. Los ojos color avellana de Blaine se quedaron en los aguamarina de su amigo.

_You could've bowed out gracefully  
>But you didn't<br>You knew enough to know  
>To leave well enough alone<br>But you wouldn't_

Usando toda la fuerza du voz, empezó a cantar como acostumbraba, moviendo todo el cuerpo, dejando que los sentimientos fluyeran con la canción, a través de él. La audiencia sonreía, feliz de ver al Blaine que conocían de regreso

_How every day  
>Every day, every day<br>You save my life_

Terminó rompiendo el contacto con los ojos de Kurt que le contemplaba, caminando por la habitación, sonriendo a sus amigos, a Jeff, Wes, David, que le sonrieron de regreso, y de Nuevo viendo a Kurt.

Blaine hasta hizo sus movimientos ridículos como si tocara la guitarra mientras el resto de los Warblers empezaban a armonizar en torno a la canción, hacienda de apoyo a la voz de Blaine. Y no despegaba los ojos de los de Kurt para que no hubiera equivocación de a quien le cantaba.

Cuando la voz de Blaine se apago, los aplausos invadieron la habitación, todos levantándose para felicitar a Blaine. Al irse a sentar de nuevo, Kurt lo agarró abrazándole con fuerza, causando que ambos se sonrojaran.

"Gracias Blaine," Wes dijo en voz alta, tratando de volver a controlar a todos, usando el mazo. "Y ahora para terminar, Kurt."

Kurt soltó a Blaine, tratando de controlarse y dejar de sonrojarse ahora que parecía que el tono rojo le cubría todo el rostro. Intentado regresar a esa calma y seguridad que tenía en escenario, aunque las mariposas estuvieran haciendo un tumulto en su estomago.

Kurt se dirigió al grupo, "antes de empezar, me gustaría decir que esta no es la canción que tenia originalmente en mente, pero dado... los eventos pasados, creo que es mas apropiada." El asintió y la música lleno la habitación.  
>Justo como Blaine había hecho, Kurt buscó su mirada, haciendo que una sonrisa sorprendida cruzara el rostro de Blaine mientras Kurt empezaba a cantar.<p>

_It's amazing  
>How you can speak<br>Right to my heart  
>Without saying a word<em>

Blaine apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, completamente perdido en el momento y aun así consiente que Kurt estaba ventilando lo que habían pasado a todos en la habitación.

_The smile on your face  
>Lets me know<br>That you need me  
>There's a truth<br>In your eyes  
>Saying you'll never leave me<em>

El resto del mundo se desvaneció para ellos. La intimidad que compartían opacaban a los otros, volcándolos nada más en el momento, en la melodía, y en las miradas que no podían apartar.

Kurt dejo que su voz se alzara, abriendo los brazos, cantando con todo lo que podía. Si él o Blaine hubieran volteado alrededor de la habitación hubieran visto 11 sonrisas sorprendidas. Si los Warblers no habían analizado lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, definitivamente con esa canción lo estaban haciendo. Wes y David estaban contentos y aliviados al mismo tiempo de que sus dos amigos hubieran podido pasar ese momento de angustia e incomodad. El resto del grupo parecía felices de compartir el momento, aunque muchos no acabaran de entender que pasaba.

La última nota se deslizó perfecta de la boca de Kurt, dejando a los Warblers sorprendidos, aunque en cuanto pudieron aplaudieron entusiasmados. Saltaron casi a felicitar a Kurt con palmadas y saludos, casi empujándolo a Blaine, que solo lo abrazo con fuerza, susurrando en su oído, "Gracias"

Wes golpeo el mazo sobre la mesa, hacienda que todos se sentaran, "Gracias Kurt, y gracias a todos los que audicionaron esta noche. Realmente tenemos mucho en que pensar, mañana publicaremos nuestras elecciones de canciones y de solista," Volvió a golpear el mazo, cerrando la reunión. Todos se pararon, juntando sus cosas.

Los Warblers estaban emocionados por la música y por la felicidad de tener a Blaine de vuelta en el nido. Kurt caminaba a su lado, recibiendo felicitaciones por su audición. La energía en el grupo era notoria. Mientras salían, alguien en el grupo empezó a tararear una melodía muy conocida, todos siguieron el ritmo familiar y todo el grupo empezó a cantar

Wes tomó el primer verso, todos aplaudiendo al mismo ritmo, para unírsele David en el Segundo verso

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
>Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA<em>

Todos los Warblers cantaron juntos en el coro, la canción se la sabían de memoria y cada quien armonizaba en su tono como el grupo que ya estaba acostumbrado a cantar juntos.

_I'll be there for you  
>When the rain starts to pour<br>I'll be there for you  
>Like I've been there before<br>I'll be there for you  
>'Cuz you're there for me too...<em>

Kurt se quedó asombrado con la vista de los Warblers cantando y bailando así, improvisadamente en los pasillos, hasta los otros estudiantes y los prefectos se quedaron viendo la repentina presentación, cada quien bailaba a su estilo, disfrutando de la música, de la canción, sencilla pero que describía perfectamente el sentido que tenía el grupo para todos. Cada quien iba cantando una u otra frase, uniéndose al grupo, hasta que todos terminaron aplaudiendo y vitoreando, sonriendo juntos. Claro que ninguna sonrisa era más grande que la de los dos castañoss que se quedaron contemplando el uno al otro.

**En el proximo capítulo**: Blaine... ¿ahora que hiciste?

Notas finales:

Los acostumbrados links :) en este capitulo hubo mucha música! Que hacerle, si a nuestros niños les encanta cantar XD

Nobody Knows – Tony Rich Project youtu(.)be(/)0CA2Pi4gYxQ

I'll Be – Edwin McCain  
>youtu(.)be()CMiVeK5zGz8

Everytime We Touch (Candlelight Mix) – Cascada  
>youtu(.)be()GCzXAMi7oic

Every Day – Rascal Flatts  
>youtu(.)be(/)ABgnivE-caU

When You Say Nothing at All – Ronan Keating  
>youtube(.)com()watch?v=AuJrEBtmM1Q (aww personalmente como amo esta cursilada de cancion XD)

I'll Be There for You – The Rembrandts  
>youtu(.)be()835DW5oYbzE (por completo me imagino a los Warblers tonteando con esta canción)

Y agregado mio, por que cuando estaba con la traducción tenia esto en repeticion como mil veces

Somewhere only we know - Glee (Warblers) youtu(.)be(/)1xiCbUqEENs

El link de la autora http: fanfiction(.)net(/)u(/)2711687(/)AraniaDuncan

y el mio ;)  
>ulovetheblazer(.)tumblr(.)com<p>

Dejen reviews que eso me da pila para avanzar mas rapido XD (ok, debo de aceptar q eso si es chantaje)


	4. Finales

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Glee ni alguno de los personajes usados, y la historia originalmente es de Arania Duncan, la traduzco con su permiso.**

"Eh Kurt, espérame!"

Kurt había oído los pasos tras él mientras iba de regreso a la sala Trinity junto con todos los Warblers. AL girarse vio a Cameron corriendo hacia él. _Maldición!_Kurt pensó para sí. Ni siquiera había pensado que Cameron podía estar entre el improvisado publico que se había reunid a verlos actuar. Y no quería hablar con Cameron en ese momento, lo único que quería era estar con sus amigos y poder intercambiar sonrisas y miradas con Blaine.

"Hey" Cameron dijo, tomando un momento para tomar aliento. "que buena presentación. Eres un cantante maravilloso!"

"Gracias," Kurt respondió con una sonrisa cortés

"¿Eso fue algo de lo que están preparando para alguna competencia?"

"No…nada mas estábamos jugando." Kurt se sorprendió de ver el interés que Cameron ponía en eso. Si, los Warblers eran como los rockstars de Dalton, pero tampoco era que todos supieran acerca de cada presentación que tenían fuera de la escuela.

"Bueno, si así juegan, no es de extrañarse que hayan ganado la última competencia," Cameron dijo.

"Empatamos de hecho," Kurt dijo, cruzando los brazos, ansioso de regresar con sus amigos.

Cameron sintió la tensión y fue directo al punto. "Me estaba preguntando si querías estudiar juntos para el final de Química el jueves."

Kurt trató de esconder su sorpresa, intentando poner una cara amable. _"Deja de espantarte, esto tiene sentido. Somos compañeros de laboratorio. Vamos a salir el próximo fin de semana. No hay nada raro en su propuesta y no tienes una buena razón para negarte." _  
>"Claro"<p>

"Bien! Paso como a las 4, y si nos da hambre vamos a comer algo para poner ponernos de acuerdo con el plan del Baile de invierno.

"Ok" _"Genial, ahora no nada más estudiamos juntos, si no que también vamos a salir a comer. Y ¿Qué planes?"_  
>Cameron parecía estar esperando algo. Kurt no estaba seguro que era eso<p>

"Estoy en la habitación 207", dijo por qué no sabía que mas decir. Una sonrisa amplia se pintó en Cameron, junto con un guiño.

"Lo sé" dijo Cameron sonriendo aun más, alejándose por el pasillo.

_Ok… acabo de invitar a Cameron a estudiar en mi habitación? Y Cameron sabe en qué habitación estoy?_Kurt no entendía nada, volvió a ajustar la mochila sobre su hombro, componiéndose mientras sacudía la cabeza aun confundido por lo que había pasado, regresando a Trinity

Blaine lo interceptó mientras iba entrando  
>"Ahí estas," Blaine dijo con cariño al acercarse. "Estabas justo detrás mío y cuando volteo te habías ido"<p>

"Lo siento, pero Cameron me entretuvo afuera," Kurt explicó, aun intentando comprender la conversación. Blaine sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho con lo que dijo.

"Ah… y que quería?" Blaine preguntó, sonando más interesado de lo que debería

"Me preguntó si quería que trabajáramos en Química juntos" Kurt respondió, y la manera en que lo dijo hizo que el recién ensamblado corazón de Blaine tuviera una pequeña abertura.

_Trabajar en Química juntos _La voz en la cabeza de Blaine gritaba _Claro que Cameron quiere trabajar en su química juntos!_

Al ver la reacción en los ojos de Blaine, Kurt se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado lo que había dicho.

"Digo, vamos a estudiar para el examen final de química juntos," Kurt afirmó, tratando de hacer sonar todo como que no era un asunto tan importante

_Ok Blaine, compórtate. Son compañeros de laboratorio. Tiene sentido que estudien juntos . Y por perfecta que haya sido la noche anterior, Kurt no te pertenece. No todavía._

"Claro, tiene sentido." Blaine miró al piso, tratando de esconder sus cellos.

"Anda, vamos," Kurt dijo tomando la mano de Blaine, "puedes acompañarme a mi habitación"

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Kurt, todavía agarrados de la mano, caminando juntos, una pregunta se salió de los labios de Blaine antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

"Así que…¿todavía vas a ir al Baile de Invierno con Cameron?"

Eso tomó a Kurt desprevenido, y de repente se sintió lleno de esperanza y de pánico. Blaine parecía estar implicando que algo había cambiado entre ellos y que eso alteraría la decisión de Kurt de ir en una cita con otra persona. Pero, quería que Blaine lo dijera.

"Ese era el plan," el más joven dijo tímidamente, tratando no ser tan obvio con la pregunta que estaba implícita _A menos de que quieras hacerme una mejor oferta?_

Y en los ojos de Blaine inmediatamente se vio la retirada, como si las puertas de sus emociones se cerraran de golpe. De repente se veía más tieso, más serio, más falso.  
>"Buenas noches," Blaine dijo mientras se inclinaba a darle el abrazo más formal de todos, el tipo de abrazo que le das al tío que no toleras pero que de todas maneras tienes que saludar. Y después de eso nada más se giro y se fue, dejando a Kurt en un sorprendido silencio.<p>

La mañana siguiente Wes, David y Thad convocaron a una junta urgente a todos los Warblers en la sala común de Trinity para hacer los anuncios de selección de canciones y de solista. Todos estaban emocionados acerca de las canciones y nadie estaba sorprendido de quien iba a ser el solista. Excepto Kurt y Blaine que pensaron al mismo tiempo. _"Tienen que estar bromeando_

"Como no tenemos permitidos los ensayos formales durante la semana de los finales, estaremos trabajando duro para tener el numero coreografiado el fin de semana y después estaremos practicando una hora en las tardes de la próxima semana aquí en la sala común." Los Warblers asintieron de acuerdo todos, y Wes los dispersó con un "Eso es todo".

"Un café?" Blaine dijo viendo a sus dos amigos.

Presintiendo que Blaine tenía sus motivos ocultos, Wes y David respondieron al mismo tiempo, "Claro".

Blaine se sentó en el escritorio de Wes y sus amigos en sus respectivas camas. La conversación mientras caminaban de la cafetería a las habitación había rondado entre la presentación pendientes y en que exámenes finales serian los más difíciles. Pero tan pronto como regresaron a la privacidad de su dormitorio, Blaine rápidamente cambió el tema.

"Kurt va a ir todavía al baile con Cameron."

"oh..Por eso es todo esto?" David dijo, riendo

"Si, por eso es todo esto…" Blaine replicó sarcásticamente, mirándoles con ganas de matarlos.

"Lo siento, pero tú no nos compras café a menos de que haya algún problema que necesites que te ayudemos," Wes dijo honestamente.

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. "Ok, entonces ayúdenme."

"¿Qué quieres que digamos?"

"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"

Los dos chicos mayores se rieron, quizás disfrutando demasiado al ver a Blaine en esa situación.

"Oye…pues que paso la otra noche?" David preguntó

"¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con nada?" Blaine exclamó

"Porque, necesitamos saber que tan serias están las cosas entre ustedes para poder darte nuestro punto de vista."

Blaine lo pensó un momento, tratando de encontrar la forma de explicarles esa noche, que aun no se la podía explicar por completo a sí mismo y tratar de poner todo en palabras adecuadas.  
>"El vino a mi habitación y .. Nos quedamos juntos."<p>

"¿Esperas que creamos que pasaron toda la noche solos en tu recamara y no paso absolutamente nada?" Wes preguntó

Blaine sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse, empezando a creer que había exagerado fuera de proporción lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Sus amigos empezaron a reírse maliciosamente

"¿Lo hicieron?"

"No!" Blaine casi gritó mortificado.

"Se manosearon?"

"No."

"¿Entonces intercambiaron saliva?"

"No."

"¿Le dijiste que lo amabas?"

"No." Cada respuesta era más débil

"¿Te dijo que te amaba?"

"No."

"¿Le pediste que fuera al Baile contigo?"

"No." Blaine se sintió abrumado por tantas preguntas.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine" Wes empezó a decir con voz suave, negando con la cabeza. "El va a ir con Cameron porque no sabe que tiene otra opción. Tú no le dijiste nada. Kurt es una buena persona y si acordó ir con Cameron, el va a cumplir con su palabra."

Blaine asintió, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la manera en que se sintió cuando Kurt cantó la noche anterior.

"pero la canción…" intentó interrumpir.

"Ah sí, él está completamente enamorado de ti," David sonrió a su amigo. "Mas claro que el agua, pero él no está seguro que tú sientas lo mismo."

"Entonces que hago?" Blaine estaba más confundido y derrotado que minutos antes.

"Probablemente no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero mi consejo es este," Wes dijo, viendo a Blaine a los ojos. "Trata de sobrevivir la semana de finales y espera a que pase el Baile antes de intentar nada."

La expresión de sorpresa de Blaine se retrató al oír a su amigo, y mejor se giró a ver al otro, esperando más sanidad en su respuesta.

"Yo concuerdo," David dijo a pesar de su rostro. "Si te confiesas con el ahora lo pones en una situación muy incómoda de tener que decir entre Cameron y tu. Asumiendo que te escoja, que estoy seguro que lo haría," David le dijo a su amigo. "entonces, de alguna manera, tendría que dejar a Cameron plantado una semana antes del Baile. Y no es que pueda decir que no puede ir, el tiene que estar ahí porque vamos a presentarnos."

Blaine estaba empezando a ver la lógica en el razonamiento de sus amigos, por mucho que lo odiara.  
>"Solo mantente cerca para que no tenga la idea incorrecta de ir a aceptar otra cita con Cameron," Wes advirtió. "Y por amor de Dios! Consíguete una cita! Así dejas de suspirar y llorar detrás de el"<p>

"¿Como conseguirme una cita me va a ayudar a estar junto con él?"

"Invita a un amigo a ir contigo. Te la vas a pasar bien y no vas a tener la presión de estarlo viendo toda la noche. Además, tiene el bono extra de que se va a poner extremadamente celoso y te va a querer mas," Wes se burló.

"Si… no quieres ponerte en la posición patética de estar en la esquina abandonado, y llorando por la cita de alguien más," David dijo como si supiera de que hablaba.

"Supongo que tiene sentido" Blaine dijo aun dudándolo, sin estar seguro si seguiría ese consejo.

"También, ve pensando que vas a decirle, para que cuando la oportunidad se presente estés preparado" David agregó  
><em>Como si pudiera pensar en otra cosa<em>

Ensayo de los Warblers. Coqueteo inmisericorde. Demasiados toqueteos. Miradas por demás de innecesarias. Blaine estaba completamente dedicado a volver loco a Kurt, haciendo que la tensión entre ellos fuera demasiado obvia.  
>Kurt parecía hambriento de la atención de Blaine, por muy frustrado que le dejara toda la situación. Algo parecía haber cambiado entre ellos. Kurt sentía el corazón más ligero, como si hubiera una luz al final del camino. Nada más que necesitaba esperar.<p>

La sala común estaba vacía. Todos estaban ocupados estudiando, pero Jeff no se podía concentrar. Había estado leyendo una y otra vez su libro de Historia Americana desde el ensayo de los Warblers esa mañana y necesitaba descansar. Se sentó en el piano, echando su cabello rubio fuera de su rostro. Empezó a tocar habilidosamente, su voz haciendo eco en el salón vacio.

_What day is it and in what month  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

Unos aplausos ligeros rompieron su trance y se paró para encontrar que unos ojos color almendra le veían

"Muy bien" Blaine dijo acercándose, recargándose en el piano.

Jeff asintió, sentándose de nuevo en el banco del piano viendo las teclas. "Es algo en lo que estado ensayando."

"Bueno, suena genial, muy diferente de las otras canciones que te he oído cantar. Le queda a tu voz bastante bien."

"Gracias" Jeff respondió tímidamente. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos antes de que Blaine siguiera hablando.

"No te he agradecido personalmente lo que hiciste por Kurt la otra noche."

"Ah, no fue nada, realmente. Estaba en el momento adecuado en el lugar adecuado."

"Realmente lo salvaste y no sabes lo agradecido que esta. Y yo también" Blaine sabía bien que si Jeff no hubiera hallado a Kurt cuando lo había hecho, Kurt hubiera recibido medidas disciplinarias y hubiera sido culpa de Blaine por mantenerle tan noche consigo.

Había algo de extrañeza entre ambos y Blaine no sabía por qué. Aunque Jeff era generalmente tímido, no habían tenido problemas para conversar nunca.

"Así que…¿estas emocionado por el Baile?

"Supongo. Nos divertimos mucho el año pasado. Nuestra presentación va a quedar genial. Pero, supongo que en gran parte será que estaré agradecido por haber sobrevivido los exámenes finales. ¿Y tú?" Jeff preguntó, finalmente levantando la vista de las teclas del piano.

"Definitivamente volveré a respirar cuando los exámenes finales hallan pasado. Y también espero con ansias la presentación," Blaine se quedo callado un omento. "Solo que no…"

"… no está saliendo todo como lo esperabas" Jeff terminó la oración antes de que pudiera detenerse

"Si" Blaine dijo, un poco sorprendido de que Jeff supiera que quería decir exactamente. "Realmente es diferente del año pasado."

Jeff sabía exactamente a lo que su amigo se refería. El Baile de Invierno del año pasado había sido una de las mejores noches en la vida de Blaine. Había ido al Baile con Mark Winchester, Mr. Warbler en persona. Blaine apenas llevaba unos días en Dalton cuando había atraído la atención de Mark. Apenas un recién ingresado y ya tenía el interés de uno de los de último año y líder de los Warbler sobre él, lo que era bastante halagador. Mark pensaba que Blaine era encantador y estaba maravillado por el intenso talento del chico. Quería ayudarle a convertirse en la futura estrella de los Warblers y aparte tenerlo para el.. Blaine estaba deslumbrado por Mark, mas no enamorado de él.  
>Mark le pidió que fuera con él al Baile de Invierno cuando todos los Warblers estaban desayunando. Todos discutían los planes para el evento y sobre la presentación cuando Mark se inclinó a susurrar en su oído "Si sabes que vas a ir conmigo, verdad? A lo que Blaine solo pudo sonreír y asentir. Esa relación había sido cordial, divertida, entretenida, pero sin ninguna profundidad o seriedad emocional.. Habían salido en citas, se habían besado, agarrado de las manos, cosas así, pero nunca había existido el deseo y la necesidad de avanzar más allá de eso. Blaine y Mark sabían cómo iba la situación y para Mayo cuando Mark estaba a punto de graduarse y ambos sabían que no querían ponerse serios ni salir heridos habían terminado de manera cordial, justo antes de la Graduación, a la que Mark había llevado a su mejor amiga de la infancia.<p>

Este año, como fuera, Blaine estaba arrepentido de no haber podido hacer con Kurt lo que Mark había hecho por él. El estaba triste porque iba a tener que ver al hombre que realmente amaba pasar la noche bailando con alguien más. Jeff podía leer perfectamente en el rostro de Blaine lo que estaba pensando.

"Solo desearía haber invitado, bueno, a alguien al baile." Blaine confesó, ambos sabiendo que realmente hablaba de Kurt.

"Si, yo también" Jeff dijo, viendo a Blaine a los ojos, con una mirada de decepción.

Blaine no notó esa mirada. Estaba a punto de empezar a quejarse por lo de Kurt cuando escuchó la voz de Wes en su cabeza repitiéndolo que por amor de dios se consiguiera una cita, un amigo con quien ir. Un chispazo de inspiración le llegó al procesar las palabras de sus amigos, mientras miró a Jeff a los ojos.  
>"Hey… sé que es de último minuto, pero ¿Qué dices si vamos juntos?"<p>

La pregunta de Blaine tomó desprevenido a Jeff, mirándole sorprendido, intentando que su cerebro pudiera hacerle reaccionar. "Claro, claro que me gustaría!"

"Genial!" Blaine sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Ahora el también tenía una cita para el Baile de Invierno.

_¿Le pidió a Jeff que fuera al Baile con él? Qué demonios pasó?_Kurt tenía su cara de "no me molestes" cuando casi corría de la cafetería de regreso a su habitación. Sus emociones corrían desde el shock, la confusión al enojo y de regreso. Había abierto la boca tanto cuando Nick dijo algo acerca de Blaine y Jeff. Sus ojos se habían abierto, sin poder creer nada. Por la mirada en el rostro de Nick se dio cuenta de que él no sabía que Kurt no sabía y se notaba que nada más quería desaparecer para no soltar más información. Kurt se las había arreglado para preguntar casualmente quien había invitado a quien antes de soltar una excusa para irse a la habitación.

Blaine y Jeff eran sus mejores amigos, ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada? De seguro alguno de los podría haber tenido la decencia de hacerle saber eso antes de enterarse por otros. Se sentía traicionado y herido. Él había pensado que estaba haciendo algún progreso con Blaine, pero ahora dudaba de eso, que tal si lo estaba imaginando de nuevo. La manera en que Blaine lo veía, en que le cantaba, la manera en que lo rozaba dejándole ansioso por mas. Blaine era un buen actor, pero era imposible que fuera TAN bueno, ¿o sí?, Y si nada mas estaba actuando, ¿Por qué no actuaba con alguien más? _¿Por qué me está haciendo que me vuelva loco de nuevo?_ Si Blaine no estaba interesado románticamente en él, ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto cuando había averiguado lo de Cameron?  
>Kurt decidió que tenía que haber algo detrás de todo. Al menos de eso si estaba seguro<p>

Aparte, Kurt estaba enojado. El había aceptado salir con Cameron cuando pensaba que Blaine no estaba interesado en el, pero ahora Blaine sabía bien lo que Kurt sentía (al menos creía habérselo dejado bastante claro) y aun así había invitado a Jeff. Una idea saltó al cerebro de Kurt, algo que no se le había ocurrido antes. _Y si a Blaine le gusta Jeff? Y si Blaine estaba tan mal la semana pasada por que quería invitar a Jeff al baile y no tenía el valor para hacerlo? Y si todo lo que había hecho era confortarlo y ayudarlo a encontrar el valor para que lo hiciera._  
>Pero eso no explicaba porque Blaine se molestaba tanto por lo Cameron o porque estaba coqueteándole tanto. <em>A menos de que estuviera practicando conmigo<em>

Y también, estaba lo que sentía por Jeff, que era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Jeff sabía lo que Kurt sentía por Blaine, lo había oído cantarle el otro día en la sala común. _¿Por qué no me dijo que Blaine lo había invitado al Baile? _Era obvio que estaba pasando algo que no entendía. Y ahora le estaba doliendo la cabeza y necesitaba estudiar. No podía estar pensando en todo esto más tiempo.

El martes llegó sin notarlo. Entre los ensayos de los Warblers y todas las horas de estudio frente a él parecía que el tiempo no alcanzaba. Se había pasado la última media hora, tratando de verse presentable, pero sin verse demasiado bien (lo que era difícil para Kurt). Esta era probablemente la primera vez que Cameron lo iba a ver sin el uniforme de Dalton y Kurt había estado preocupándose por su atuendo desde el viernes. Kurt todavía estaba refunfuñando por lo que estaba pasando entre Blaine y Jeff, aumentándole a todo el hecho de que no había visto a ninguno de los dos más que en el ensayo.

Patrick estaba callado, nada mas viendo a Kurt sin entender q pasaba.

"Yo pensé que este tipo no te gustaba" Patrick dijo intentando no desatar la ira de Kurt contra él.

Kurt soltó un suspiro exasperado mientras se volvía a peinar por quinta ocasión. "Me agrada, pero no es mi tipo exactamente".

"Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto problema?" Patrick se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que estaba entrando en terreno delicado.

"Estoy tratando de pensar que se supone que se hace en esta situación. No quiero hacerlo más grande de lo que es." _Aparte Blaine va a ir con Jeff al baile, así que no sé donde quedo yo_

Quería pedirle a Patrick su opinión acerca de su elección de vestuario, una camisa negra con pequeños candelabros blancos impresos bajo un suéter negro y jeans blancos, pero sabía que no tenía sentido. Kurt era "high fashion" y el sentido de la moda de Patrick era el de un estudiante de preparatoria. Kurt farfulló otra vez al verse en el espejo. Si se estuviera vistiendo para impresionarle se hubiera puesto accesorios, una mascada, y sus jeans ajustado, pero nada mas estaba intentando verse bien, no fabuloso.

"Te ves bien. Simple para ti, pero bien," Patrick dijo conciliadoramente.

Kurt reprimió el deseo de brincar por la habitación para abrazar a su compañero. Por incomoda que estuviera la situación y sabiendo que Patrick preferiría estar en cualquier otro lado, aun así se había quedado para ayudarle y por eso Kurt estaba completamente agradecido-.

Pero en lugar de correr a abrazarlo, nada más dijo de todo corazón "Gracias."

Se oyó que tocaron la puerta y Kurt regresó a la realidad, sintiendo ansiedad en todo el cuerpo. Tomo su mochila antes de abrir.

Cameron se veía bastante bien con un suéter y unos jeans ajustados oscuros que parecían delinear perfectamente sus musculosas piernas. Era obvio que se había esforzado en verse muy bien, su rostro rasurado, perfectamente peinado. Era la descripción de "Atractivo". Pero, para Kurt nada mas era agradable a la vista. Si, Cameron se veía genial, pero Kurt no sentía nada por él. Se pregunto cuantas otras personas estarían en el cielo en su lugar y decidió aprovechar lo más que pudiera. Aparte, si eso hacía que Blaine se volviera loco de celos, como para confesar lo que Kurt sospecha que sentía, mejor aún. Kurt estaba muy frustrado por todo lo que aun no se habían dicho. El había dado el primer paso con la canción y ahora iba a esperar a que Blaine hiciera algo. Kurt no quería estar jugando, pero al parecer eso era lo que Blaine quería, y si así era, que empezara el juego.

"Listo para estudiar?" Cameron preguntó, una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Seguro" Kurt respondió palmeando la mochila. "Vamos a la sala de estudio, mi compañero, Patrick," Kurt lo señaló mientras saludaba, "está estudiando aquí y no quiero molestarlo."

"Ok," Cameron respondió, aun un poco confundido, dejando pasar a Kurt primero, disfrutando de la vista ante él. Kurt podía sentir los ojos de Cameron en él, y era placenteramente extraño; no estaba acostumbrado a que lo vieran de esa manera, al menos no alguien aparte de Blaine.

SE sentaron en una mesa pequeña en la esquina de la sala de estudio. Como nada mas podían hablar en susurros, Cameron y Kurt se sentaron muy juntos, y Kurt sacó el libro de Química para ambos. Sus caras estaban apenas separadas mientras se preguntaban formulas químicas y la tabla periódica que se suponía, tenían que aprenderse de memoria de principio a final

"Número 47" Kurt preguntó

"Plata, AG," Cameron dijo con seguridad. "En serio Kurt, deberías hacerlo mas difícil," Kurt se sonrojó ligeramente al oír el tono tan sugestivo.

"ok, 107?"

"Bohrio, Bh"

"Bueno, yo diría que estás listo," Kurt susurró con una enorme sonrisa.

"Sigues?" Cameron preguntó

"Ok, pero se amable conmigo, no creas que recuerdo todo tan bien."

"2?"

"Helio, He" Kurt miró incrédulo a Cameron, "No tienes por qué ser condescendiente."

"8?"

"Oxigeno, O," Kurt hizo demasiado énfasis en la O mientras miraba ardientemente al chico de ojos almendra sentado hasta la otra orilla de la habitación que fingía no estarlos viendo.

Blaine había estado sentado durante toda la torturante escena, que había durado demasiado para su gusto, pero era como ver un choque de autos, no podía dejar de mirar. El chico que amaba estaba sentado demasiado cerca de un tipo que no era él. Sonriendo, sus cabezas juntas viendo un libro. Y por mucho que había querido irse tan pronto él entro a la sala y los vio juntos, honestamente quería ver que hacia Kurt. Mientras intentaba concentrarse en su libro de Trigonometría, había captado la mirada de Kurt a través de la habitación, una sonrisa demoniaca en el rostro del más joven. Le tomo un minuto darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Cada vez que Cameron veía hacia otro lado que no fuera Kurt, este le dirigía una mirada que no podía significar otra cosa que "ven si te atreves". Blaine empezó a levantar la ceja sugerentemente, o a mirarle con una sonrisa coqueta a su vez. Cuando Cameron tuvo que buscar en su mochila una libreta, Blaine tuvo que abrir 2 botones de su camisa, intentando respirar, pero así dejo ver un poquito más de la piel justo debajo de su cuello.  
>Kurt tragó saliva, sintiendo el calor expandiéndose por su cuerpo, tratando de concentrarse en la pregunta de Química que Cameron le hacía.<p>

Pero cuando Kurt hizo esa cara de "oh", Blaine estaba a punto de explotar. Era tan sugestivo y tan sexy, que Blaine no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a forzar a su cuerpo a mantenerse sentado. Había electricidad entre ellos dos. Y de repente se dio cuenta de que levantarse no era la mejor opción para él. Así que mejor, se quedó sentado, el libro de Trigonometría ante sus ojos y cerrando la boca antes de decir algo.

Antes de que Blaine finalmente pudiera sentir su pulso regresar a una frecuencia normal, noto que había movimiento donde había estado Kurt. El y Cameron estaban guardando las cosas. Mientras ellos pasaban frene a él pudo escuchar decir a Cameron "Vamos por algo de cenar."  
>El corazón de Blaine se hundió por u momento, pero su decepción no duro demasiado porque mientras Kurt pasaba frente a él, caminando detrás de Cameron, miró directamente a Blaine susurrando "mmmm rico!" lamiendo sus labios sugestivamente, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.<p>

Blaine estaba derrotado. Kurt estaba jugando con él en la manera más deliciosa y se dio cuenta, por segunda vez en esa tarde, que iba a necesitar unos cuantos minutos para poder retirarse a la seguridad de su habitación (o quizás ir por una ducha fría) y poder recrearse en la imagen de Kurt, en las caras que había hecho y la manera que había lamido sus labios una y otra vez.

De regreso en su recamara, la tensión liberada gracias a una muy helada ducha, Blaine se sentó en su cama. Y aunque la tensión se había ido, el origen de su frustración seguía. El quería tener a Kurt. Demasiado. Y con él jugando de esa manera con él, sabía que definitivamente Kurt también lo quería. Alcanzó su guitarra, sintiendo la música a través de el

_Remember that time,  
>When you wouldn't talk to me,<br>No, you wouldn't talk to me, all night._

Remember that song,  
>And all the words we'd sing.<br>Well here's a song I'd sing, alright.

Remember the way,  
>That you were way out of line,<br>And I was way out of time, for you.  
>And I got your number, right next to your name.<br>But it ain't no thing, no, it ain't enough.  
>So baby, come on, come on.<p>

Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again  
>You're ten out of ten,<br>Sorry, did I just s-stutter?

Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again,  
>You were always my friend, but,<br>You were never my, you were never my lover.  
>But I, I know that you want it<br>Trying to get you on it,  
>Baby we could fuck the rights, turn around and wrong it.<br>Spare me your convictions, the promises you keep,  
>I've got a better proposition, and friction that you need.<p>

Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.  
>Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.<br>Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.  
>Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.<p>

Al terminar la canción, se desplomó sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la frustración anidar en su estomago.

"Definitivamente si quiero," Kurt dijo en un gruñidito, cerrando la puerta tras él, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos. Jaló a Blaine de la cama, besando con fuerza, mientras se deshacía de la guitarra entre ellos, dejándola a un lado, sin dejar de besarle.

La necesidad era abrumante, sus manos aferrándose a la ropa, al cabello. Sus bocas estaban abiertas, las lenguas buscando entrada en cada uno. Kurt arrastro sus manos por la espalda de Blaine, agarrándole firmemente del trasero, empujando sus caderas juntas. Blaine estaba aturdido por la sensación, gimiendo despacito directo a la boca de Kurt. Blaine estaba completamente ido. Ese gemido hizo que el más joven se envalentonara, ocasionando que dejara los labios de Blaine y empezara a dejar un rastro de besos por la mandíbula, bajando por el cuello hasta donde la camisa había sido abierta. Mientras mordisqueaba y lamia la piel de Blaine, empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

"Dios mío, Kurt!" Blaine logró decir, haciendo que su amante se atreviera un poco más.

Kurt se separó por n momento para admirar la silueta perfecta de Blaine antes de empujarle juguetonamente a la cama y poniéndose encima de él. Blaine sentía que tenia mil manos mientras Kurt tomaba la posición más dominante, jugando con él mientras le besaba del cuello al ombligo.  
>Le miró fijamente a los ojos mientras dejaba que su lengua trazara un círculo alrededor de su ombligo, ocasionando un gemido más gutural del otro chico.<p>

"Mmmm rico," Kurt susurró en tojo bajo.

Mientras Kurt empezaba a desabrochar la hebilla del cinto, Blaine recupero alguna de sus facultades.

"No," dijo casi ahogándose por la sensación de los labios de Kurt en la piel justo por encima de su cintura.

Kurt le miró, sin moverse de donde estaba

"Esto es demasiado rápido," Blaine logro decir, tratando de que su corazón no explotara y regresara a un estado normal.

Kurt siguió mirándole con esos ojos determinados casi fieros.

"¿Qué va a pasar con Cameron y con Jeff? _¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

"No estoy pensando en nadie más que en ti," Kurt gruñó, abriendo el botón de los pantalones de Blaine.

"Oh" Blaine respondió, con una expresión de comprensión y placer al mismo tiempo

"Yo solo quiero estar contigo," Kurt dijo haciendo énfasis en su frase al rozar el cierre de Blaine

Blaine tomó sus manos. "Yo también quiero estar contigo, pero no quiero que sea en secreto. Quiero poder gritarlo desde el techo, quiero que todo mundo se entere."

"Confía en mi, todo mundo se va a enterar." Kurt dijo sugestivamente, avanzando hasta quedar arrodillado entre las piernas de Blaine, casi quemando a Blaine por la forma en que lo veía. Y en un solo movimiento, se sacó el suéter de encima.

"Kurt no podemos hacer esto ahora mismo. Tenemos que esperar a que pase el Baile de Invierno." _¡que estoy diciendo, porque?_

Kurt no cedia. No dejó de ver a Blaine mientras empezaba a desabrochar su propia camisa.

Blaine, cediendo un poco, dijo con un rastro de tristeza en su voz. "Tenemos que fingir que esto no pasó" _Cállate idiota!_

Kurt dijo con seguridad mientras se quitaba la camisa, tirándola al piso. "No puedo fingir que esto no está pasando"

Blaine cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener la compostura a pesar del chico sin camisa encima de él.

"Está pasando, pero solo entre nosotros. Nadie más se puede enterar. Sabes que nuestras citas resultarían heridos si se enteran de lo que estamos haciendo a sus espal…" La boca de Kurt cubrió la suya, silenciándolo, la sensación de sus pechos desnudos rozando entre ellos, causaba escalofríos a ambos.

"No los estamos engañando," Kurt dijo mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de Blaine, su aliento causando que Blaine temblara. Susurrando en su oído mientras sus manos jugaban en su torso dijo "No estamos saliendo con ellos, no les pertenecemos. Aceptamos ir al baile con ellos y eso es todo. No prometimos nada más que ser sus citas y eso es lo que vamos a hacer." Los labios de Kurt encontraron el cuello de Blaine mientras sus manos levantaron a Blaine ligeramente por los hombros, haciendo que su cabeza cayera un poco hacia atrás.

Blaine había perdido el control de su voz, sus pensamientos perdidos y flotando en el aire.

"Lo sé. Es que… se siente tan bien y tan incorrecto" Kurt estaba bajando de nuevo hacia la cintura de Blaine.

Kurt paró por un momento ocasionando que Blaine se maldijera por su inhabilidad para dejar de hablar. Con una mirada convencida en sus ojos azules que podría haber derretido el hielo dijo "Tu y yo juntos jamás será incorrecto"

En un solo movimiento abrió el cierre de Blaine.

Blaine abrió los ojos confundido. Podía sentir los besos de Kurt en sus labios y la presión en su pecho, pero cuando abrió los ojos, Kurt no estaba ahí y su guitarra seguía descansando en su pecho. Se sentó derecho, viendo su habitación vacía, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

**En el capítulo sig: Bailamos?**

Notas finales:

XD espero se hallan quedado con la misma frustracion que yo XD jajaja pobre Blaine su cabeza juega con el jajaj

Los links de costumbre ;)

Canciones  
>You and Me - Lifehouse<br>youtu(.)be(/)ac3HkriqdGQ

Stutter – Darren Criss (La letra de la canción esta ligeramente cambiada para que encajara con la historia, asi que la deje completa)  
>mediafire(.)com()?lgerwzmfgw7k0ae

My tumblr: ulovetheblazer

y la pag de la historia original:  
>fanfiction(.)nets/6701908/4/Let_Me_Be_the_One

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! son un amor! y mil disculpas por la tardanza, entre q me enferme y andaba zombie, el trabajo y una gata embarazada q se pone demasiado demandante de atención conmigo XD se me atrasó pero ya estoy manos a la obra para recuperar tiempo perdido!

Mil besos a todos

Sam


End file.
